Captain's Hart: Deleted Scenes
by Heartlocket1004
Summary: Deleted Scenes from my series 'Captain's Hart' featuring everyday moments with Arianna and Steve. Just as a supplement to the series that will describe some light-hearted moments and situations in the Avengers' lives.
1. Chapter 1: Avengers Tower

*A/N I do not own Avengers, Marvel, or anything related to the movies. I only own my own character. This chapter is set just after Arianna and Steve return to New York, about a year after the end of 'Captain's Hart'.

Arianna hummed absently as she padded about the floor she and Steve shared. Technically, it was Steve's room/floor, since Tony had constructed the new Avengers Tower so that every Avenger had their own floor to themselves. The highest floor was a hanger for their private quinjet, and right below that was the two-floor lab and general meeting room. Technically it was just a really big "play-room" for Bruce, Tony, and Arianna that could on rare occasions serve as a meeting room for the team.

Most of the time, though, the team preferred to conduct their updates and general meetings in the communal lounge on the level below the lab. The 91st floor of the Avengers Tower was technically also the 92nd floor as Tony had decided he needed to have a two-floor living room. The whole lounge therefore was actually most of an entire building floor that had several clusters of sofas and booths and a bar in the corner of the room. The second floor was more of a loft-like balcony, fitted with more sofas and comfy beanbags, which overlooked the living room on one side and the New York city skyline on the other. The living room was also connected behind the bar to a kitchen, which took up the rest of the 91st floor.

Not that anyone really used that kitchen- it was mostly used by caterers or hired chefs whenever Tony threw a party in the communal living area. The Avengers usually used their own floor kitchens; partly out of convenience, and partly because whenever Thor or Clint were in the Tower, they were masters at 'passing by' whenever there was anyone cooking in the communal kitchen. The Avengers had since wisely learnt that if they wanted to eat their own food in peace, they should stick to their own private floor.

Tony lived in the highest living floor, his "master-suite" as he liked to call it set on the 90th floor. Pepper lived with him whenever she was in, although the couple still tended to favour their reconstructed Malibu home. Arianna suspected this was mostly because Pepper's business operations were based in California. But ever since the HYDRA hunt had started and Tony began to split his time at both locations, Pepper made the effort to come to New York more often.

Bruce lived below Tony, in order to be closer to the lab, and Steve lived right below Bruce, as the Avengers' unofficial official leader. Tony had 'kindly' placed Arianna's room right below, jokingly telling Clint- who lived below Arianna- that he couldn't put Clint any higher but surely 86 floors was high up enough for Hawkeye. Nat lived on the floor below that, with Thor's floor below her, and a communal pool on the floor below that. When asked why there was an entire floor for a pool, Tony had just shrugged and asked: "Why not?"

Most of the Avengers living floors were modeled after the same basic plan layout. The elevator that connected all the floors opened on each floor to a living room area, usually connected to the personal kitchen. The hallway on one side led down to a spare room for their own devices, the master bedroom (each with walk-in closet) and the master bathroom. The hallway on the other side led to a customized workout room for each Avenger, and another bathroom, usually for any guests to the floor.

Tony's workout room was composed of a few dumbbells and was more of another workroom to tinker about in, although he'd converted his spare room into his official "tinker room". Most of the technology and appliances on Tony's floor were of the most recent designs and upgrades that he could implement, and almost everything workout automatically. Steve, Thor, and even on occasion Bruce, tended to avoid trying to do anything on Tony's floor as even turning on the TV or microwave could prove disastrous for the less tech-savvy.

Steve's floor was by stark contrast very simple and- in Tony's opinion- bland. Tony had initially tried to decorate the whole floor in red, white, and blue, until Arianna put her foot down. Instead, everything was of cream tones, and although the appliances were more advanced than Steve was initially used to, they were all fairly straightforward to use. He was just relieved that Tony's humorous streak had not extended to the gym, which Tony had actually had decorated in a style reminiscent of the 40s. Well, except for all the workout machines. But the effort and thought was enough.

Steve's spare room had initially been intended as a guest room for Arianna, but it ended up being converted into a workspace for Arianna. With a desk and all of her higher-tech electronics, it was almost reminiscent of her old SHIELD office- including the several knives and guns hidden about the room. The only difference was, instead of two other desks as had been STRIKE team DELTA's office setup, the remainder of the room was instead composed of a simple desk for Steve to work at if he needed, and a small reading and relaxing area with beanbags and a comfy loveseat.

Arianna's floor was mostly empty, as was Thor's. Each rarely lived in their floors, and Arianna usually only went to hers in order to use the workout room that Tony had equipped with targets. He had also installed a new hologram program in the workout room that enabled Arianna to practice her skills with moving targets. He had also installed similar programs in Clint and Nat's floors, much to their delight.

Clint's spare room housed all the equipment for taking care of his custom bows and arrows, although he was often also missing from the Tower, disappearing off radar for large periods of time. No-one really questioned it after Nat and Arianna declined to expand on the subject, and Clint usually shrugged it off as needing fresh air. Nat's room was more of a yoga studio, albeit a yoga studio lined with various knife kits that she assembled and disassembled just for fun. Bruce's floor was more like an extension of the lab, and his was another floor Steve and Thor made a point to never visit. While the appliances were fairly normal, Bruce tended to have various experiments and projects set up all over the place.

Arianna hummed again as she cut up some bananas and strawberries as usual. She had just scooped everything into the blender and pulled out the milk and lemon juice when she heard a door slide open and shut down the hallway. She grinned and glanced back over her shoulder as Steve walked out of his gym, wiping the sweat pouring down his face with a towel.

"Morning." She called as she poured in the milk and lemon juice, and he smiled as he answered warmly: "Morning."

She pushed the button to switch on the blender, as Steve walked into the kitchen. He grabbed two cups from the cupboard, setting them on the counter as Arianna switched the blender off. She smiled again as he poured milk into one glass and she raised a brow at him, making him shrug.

"It's the least I can do when you insist on making my shake for me." He said lightly, and she laughed at him.

Shaking her head, she poured his shake into the other cup, handing it to him as she teased: "It's the least I can do when you insist on working out every morning and making me look bad."

"You'll never look bad." He replied equally teasingly, and she playfully pretended to shudder at his words. He laughed at her and she grinned back as she walked over to sit at one of the barstools by the counter, downing her morning glass of milk.

Steve leaned on the countertop beside her as he drank his shake, asking between sips: "What's your plan for the day?"

"Probably get some practice in- I _was_ actually a bit lazy yesterday and slacked off more than I should've." Arianna admitted as she pulled a face. "Nat's probably going to whip my butt, and then yell at me."

"I did say I'd work out with you yesterday." Steve pointed out, and she answered with a sigh: "I know, but I was feeling really sore from that raid the day before."

He glanced at her sympathetically, and as he took their cups to her amusement, he asked: "Do you want me to run a bath for when you get back?"

"Nah," she replied easily, "I'll stretch it out, don't worry."

"Hmm." Steve hummed thoughtfully, and she smiled.

Patting his cheek lightly, she hopped off and called as she walked off towards the elevator: "And just leave those dishes in the sink- Jarvis will get it."

"I know." He called, making a face. He was so used to getting everything done himself, it was strange having the AI basically take care of him as though he was a baby once more. As the elevator dinged shut behind Arianna, Steve walked off to take a shower. He walked a little slower than usual, his face thoughtful.

He knew, despite what Arianna said, that Nat would really be brutal in their practice session once she noted Arianna hadn't practiced enough yesterday. It was the unfortunate nature of their job, where even one minute's slacking could mean instant death. But, surely there was something he could do to alleviate some of the pain she would surely be in when she came back?

An idea hit him.

"Jarvis." Steve called.

* * *

Arianna groaned as she returned, clutching her sides. Her prediction had been as accurate as she could've foreseen. Unfortunately, she hadn't counted on Clint returning from his rest so soon. He'd also caught the telltale signs that she'd skipped out an hour's practice yesterday, and he'd been brutal in kicking her back into shape.

The worst part was the nagging. Nat was usually quiet and deadly in administering punishment, but Clint scolded her ear off. He'd threatened to lock her on her floor, away from what he'd called a "bad-influence boyfriend", for slacking off as she hadn't since she'd turned twenty-one.

 _It was one frickin' hour._ She groaned mentally. _I took_ one _hour off from my planned schedule._ But she knew she'd probably deserved the beating she'd taken today. It wasn't the fact that she'd slacked for an hour- they all had their rest days- but it was that she'd slacked on a day she hadn't set aside to rest.

 _Maybe it is the boyfriend._ She mused as she walked out of the elevator. Arianna stopped immediately, blinking as she took in the scene before her. The whole room was lit by a warm, low light and the entire living area was filled with the soft smells of lilies and a hint of lemons. Candles flickered all over the place in a calm and soothing manner, lining the walls around the couch.

Steve grinned as Arianna stood in shock, and he asked proudly: "Well? What do you think?"

"What did you do?" She asked blankly, although a small smile was beginning to form on her lips.

He smiled back as he saw her stare around in awe, and he answered lightly: "Nothing much. I was thinking I could treat you to a massage, and then we could enjoy a movie or something for the rest of the night."

"Steve…" Arianna whispered as she stared around again, touched. He grinned, pleased with the reaction he was getting as a warm smile broke out over her face. "You did this just for me?"

He nodded, and she mused as she finally walked into the room: "Maybe I need to skip out practices more often."

"Don't you dare." He warned teasingly, and she laughed.

Walking right up to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He answered by placing his hands around her waist as she reached up on her toes and kissed him softly.

"Thanks, babe." Arianna murmured as she finally broke away, and he murmured back: "Any time."

She smiled up at him, making him grin back softly. A mischievous gleam entered her eye and she pressed even closer as she hinted slowly: "Hmm, a movie?"

Steve raised a brow, fighting a grin as he nodded, saying nonchalantly although his heart was starting to beat a little faster: "Something light, maybe funny."

He paused as she lifted up on her toes again to brush her lips against his.

"Something you can relax to." He continued, although his voice was huskier now. She hummed as she began playing with the small hairs on the back of his neck as she said lightly: "That all sounds good, too, but…"

She leant up, pressing a kiss to his lips and making him smile.

"What happened to the massage?" Steve asked lightly, and she sighed.

"Unfortunately, that sounds a little too good." She admitted and he laughed at her.

Taking her hand, he led her to the centre of the living room where he'd had Jarvis help him set up a table for her to lie down on, and Steve promised: "We can pick up where we left off after."

"Why, Captain America," Arianna said in a false posh accent, "whatever do you mean? Could it be you misconstrued something I said?"

"Ria," Steve warned in a suddenly tight voice, "keep that up and you won't be able to get your massage."

Arianna laughed, shaking her head.

"Okay," she said lightly, "we'll pick it up afterwards."

He grinned at the promise in her voice, leaning down to kiss her once before she settled down for a thorough spoiling session as he gave her a wonderful full-body massage, soothing all the aching muscles as she relaxed contently.


	2. Chapter 2: Scars

*A/N Where Arianna opens up to Steve about Russia. This scene occurs shortly after Winter Soldier. I don't know, but it could have triggers, so WARNING!

Steve woke up to his phone ringing shrilly from his bedside table. He groaned, but reached over to get it, sitting up tiredly as he answered: "Steve Rogers."

"Cap." Clint greeted shortly, and Steve frowned.

"Clint?" He asked, puzzled and worried by the edgy tone in the archer's voice.

"It's Ria." Clint told him, and Steve's heart dropped as fear made him grip his phone so tightly it creaked.

* * *

Steve drove swiftly down the streets, his jaw locked tightly in worry as he replayed the call he'd had with Clint in his mind.

 _"She needs you." Clint had said, and Steve barked out as he stood up: "Where is she?"_

 _"She's home." Clint answered grimly. "And she's fine physically."_

 _Steve breathed slowly, calming himself down at that. So, she wasn't in danger then. But he was still wound tight with worry as he asked anxiously: "What is it?"_

 _"It's her old nightmares." Clint had replied grimly. "And I think it's best if you come."_

It had taken Steve less than three minutes to hang up and get out of his house and onto his motorcycle.

 _So that was it_. Steve thought as he drove his bike up to the curb by Arianna's apartment, stopping sharply as he hastily locked up and made his way over to the building. _That's why Clint insisted on staying with Ria._

Clint had returned from Australia abruptly, after Steve and his team had taken SHIELD down about a month ago, and had been staying – surprisingly – with Arianna. While it wasn't surprising that he'd choose to crash with his friend (especially with Nat gone) it was surprising that he had chosen to stay instead of disappearing to wherever it was he went every time he had a break.

Steve had wondered why, particularly since it had been clear Arianna wasn't too happy with the arrangement, but Clint had insisted. Steve had just assumed it was to keep an eye on their relationship – and make fun of Arianna – especially since, the first few days of Clint's arrival, that was all Arianna was complaining about. But he'd been wrong: Clint had stayed to keep a watch on Arianna, waiting for her to relapse into the nightmares that they knew had never and probably would never leave.

Steve raised his hand to knock on the door, when it opened and Clint faced him with a grim expression.

"She's inside." He whispered, and Steve glanced over Clint's shoulder to see Arianna sitting by the window, staring blankly out into the dark sky.

His eyes flickered back to Clint's as the archer added quietly: "It's the third time in the past two weeks… that I'm aware of. I think she hides it when it's not as bad."

"Why didn't you call me earlier?" Steve asked softly, glancing back at where Arianna was sitting. She probably knew what they were talking about, but she didn't move or show any indication that she even knew Steve was there. She just sat motionlessly, staring out and away from the pair in the doorway.

Clint sighed.

"Because she wasn't ready, Cap." He replied and Steve looked back at him sharply.

"Cap, you may care about her." Clint said severely under his breath. "But Nat and I have known her for far longer than you have, and she's family. I won't make her talk to you, until she's ready."

Steve nodded slowly, and Clint walked out and passed him. Just before he left, he paused and added to Steve: "I'm sure Nat's said this too, but hurt her and I won't hesitate to put an arrow through that honorable chest."

"I know. And I'd let you." Steve answered dryly, and Clint nodded before he disappeared.

Steve turned slowly back to Arianna, noting the way she'd subtly tensed when Clint had left. So, she was aware and listening, despite her neutral expression. Steve sighed before he walked inside, closing the door quietly before he carefully made his way over to Arianna. She didn't turn, or move really, as he advanced, just continued sitting on the windowsill and staring outside.

Steve carefully took a seat opposite her, watching her. He noted the bags under her eyes – normally covered with makeup - and the exhaustion behind Arianna's carefully blank face, and the way her normally sparkling hazel eyes held an emptiness that honestly terrified him. Her long brown hair was tangled, indicating she'd probably thrashed in her sleep, and pulled into a messy bun behind her head, although stray pieces had fallen out and framed her face.

Steve carefully reached over, touching Arianna's hand tentatively. She didn't respond, and Steve took her hand in his as he called gently: "Ria?"

She continued to ignore him, although he noted the way she tensed further at his contact. He sighed quietly, asking again: "Ria?"

She slowly turned her head to face him, her face still neutral but Steve could see the internal war raging behind her eyes.

"Ria, please." Steve murmured softly. "I want to help. Please just… just let me in."

Ria blinked slowly, and Steve was shocked by how quickly her entire aura changed as her guard fell away. Her whole body tensed noticeably, as though fighting the shaking although it was a losing battle as her hands and shoulders started to tremble. Arianna bit her lower lip as though trying not to cry while her eyes filled with tears and a pain so raw it almost broke Steve's heart.

"Ria." Steve murmured as he reached over and drew her into his arms. She resisted slightly at first, a small sense of pride wanting to refuse the comfort because it would surely make her cry, but he was definitely stronger and her will crumbled very quickly.

Arianna buried her head in Steve's chest, her shaking getting worse although the tears didn't fall. Steve wrapped his arms around her tightly, rubbing soothing circles on her back as he kissed the top of her head softly.

"Ria…" Steve began and she choked out: "Give me a second."

He did as she asked, lapsing into silence as she took a moment to just take comfort in his arms as he murmured gentle words of comfort. After a minute, she pulled slightly back and Steve peered down at her worriedly.

"Sorry." She sighed, and Steve shook his head.

"Never apologize for something like this." He murmured as he kissed the top of her head once more. "I want to know when you're having a hard time, and if you need me, I will be here."

She gave a small smile at that, lifting Steve's spirit a little, before she sighed. Taking his hand in hers, she lowered her eyes to stare as she played with his hand absently.

"I know." She said quietly and Steve waited for her to continue. "It's just hard…"

"Because of Russia?" Steve asked and she nodded.

"We've spoken about it before, but it's just hard." She sighed. "It's not something that I can just leave and forget about. And like I said, being with you and seeing just how good you are, brought it all back."

"I think you think too highly of me, and give yourself too little credit." Steve commented a little dryly, and Arianna countered: "The same could be said for you."

He sighed, leaning in to press his forehead against hers. Arianna closed her eyes briefly, taking a deep breath before she opened them once more and stared right into Steve's blue eyes.

"I know you've read my file." She began softly, and Steve nodded, just listening. "So you know most of what happened… but there was a lot that wasn't recorded. Partly because it wasn't relevant, and partly because… it was internal issues."

He frowned slightly, and she smiled slightly.

"But I should start at the beginning." She paused before she continued: "When I was caught, in that cell in Russia… more than the physical torture, it was the mental part that almost drove me insane."

Steve's arms tightened around her, but her voice was even as she explained: "They injected me with this… I guess it was a serum or stimulant- a fear stimulant. It brought to life all the horrors of my past and more. The people I love, brutally tortured and murdered: my mom, Phil, Clint, Nat, even Maria and Nick."

She paused again, sighing before she went on: "And then more. People I killed came back to haunt me, their families either screaming and hurting me or screaming and being hurt themselves. It still sometimes comes back- people burning alive; children lying dead on the ground from one of _my_ bullets, even if it was a stray; dead eyes watching me as though asking what right I had to take their lives."

Steve remained silent, and she glanced up at him abruptly.

"Sorry, got carried away." She muttered and he shook his head.

"It's okay." He murmured, and she pointed out: "No, it's not. I know similar things have haunted you."

"And you helped me get over it." He pointed out.

She gave a tiny grin at that before she said wryly: "We're a right pair, aren't we?"

"I wouldn't have had it any other way." Steve replied seriously, making her smile just a little wider.

"Thanks, Steve." She said softly, before she sighed.

"It's not those images that are haunting you." Steve pointed out, and she nodded.

"No, it's not." She murmured. "It was God-awful and took months of therapy to get over, but that guilt and horror… that I could learn to handle. To live with."

There was a brief silence, and Steve simply waited. He had a feeling he knew what was really haunting Arianna, but knew that the only way she'd get better was if she said it aloud.

"We've spoken about it before…" Arianna sighed. "But every time, it comes back to haunt me. The idea that… that I could be that person. That I'm no different from _him._ "

Steve's jaw clenched. He rarely truly hated a person enough to want to kill them- that was an emotion usually reserved for people like Red Skull. Even Hitler, Steve would rather have brought in to face the consequences of his crimes than actually kill unless given no other option. But whenever he thought about the agent that continued to haunt Arianna, he almost wished Nat hadn't already killed the bastard just so Steve could go and have the grim pleasure of doing it himself.

"He was just an agent doing his job." Arianna murmured sadly, staring down at Steve's hands in hers once more. "He pretended to be my partner and… I wouldn't say 'friend', but I trusted him. For the most part."

If the mood wasn't so serious and bleak, Steve would've laughed at that. Arianna's general distrust of people wasn't uncommon in the spy world – how could it be? – but her paranoia bordered on the impossible. Sometimes, Steve wondered if it was the product of being almost family with Tony and Nat, or if it was because they shared that in common that they were good friends.

"But when he betrayed me like that… it wasn't like I didn't know it _could_ happen." She admitted. "But… suddenly I was hit with the realization that I could be that person. That if I was ordered to, I could be the one manipulating someone's trust in order to backstab them in the worst way possible… just like Borisyuk."

Steve blinked. He hadn't thought Arianna would say the name- from what Nat had told him, he'd understood that Arianna had never uttered the name since she'd been rescued from the hellhole in Russia. She'd said it once, just once, when giving the statement to Fury and Coulson after her capture, and she'd never said it again. And there was something in that fact that caught Steve's attention.

He frowned before he asked slowly: "Ria… what have you been dreaming about? In your nightmares?"

She tensed slightly, but Steve placed a hand under her chin and gently lifted her face up back to his. He searched her eyes as she did the same to his, and he found the answer at the same time she knew she had to tell him.

"You." She whispered as Steve's eyes filled with sorrowful understanding. "It's always you. You and I are on a mission, and you pull ahead to scout around a corner. I'm handed a knife from someone in the shadows, someone with _very_ familiar brown eyes."

"Your old partner?" Steve asked and she nodded shortly.

"It's always him, and always, always… a direct order to kill you." She continued in a murmur. "Now, when I have your trust. I scream at my body not to, but I… I take the knife and lift it to your back."

She closed her eyes, taking a shaky breath and Steve gazed at her sadly.

"That's how it always ends. I wake up just before I can stab you, screaming for you to run." She opened her eyes again, staring at Steve with tearful eyes.

"In the early days after I came back, it was always Clint or Phil." She whispered, her voice cracking as she said her old handler's name. "And then Nat made her way into the picture. But when I locked it away and didn't look back, the nightmares stopped. I was fine for the most part…"

She trailed off, and Steve placed a hand on her cheek, gently cupping it. She leant into it as she admitted: "Even when I started falling in love with you, I was afraid but it wasn't enough to start the nightmares again. But ever since SHIELD fell, when HYDRA blew up in our faces as it did…"

Arianna sighed.

"I guess… it reminded me. It was like my nightmares had come to life. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I didn't even know who I was working for. What if that happened again, and what if I hurt the people I care about?"

She'd meant it rhetorically, but Steve answered seriously: "Then you'll make the right decision."

She swallowed, bowing her head slightly at his words, but Steve coaxed her to look back at him as he said gently: "Ria, we've been through this before, but I know that you're good, and definitely better than you seem to think you are. I saw it when we met, and I know Coulson saw heart in you, and I believe he would be proud of you."

"But…" Arianna murmured slowly. "It doesn't stop. Steve, I tried, I really did, but the nightmares and doubt just keep returning and I don't know what to do-"

"I'll help you." He interrupted.

She blinked, and he continued seriously, his blue eyes piercing her hazel ones: "I'll be right here, and we can get through it together. Just like you helped me."

She stared at him and he smiled at her gently.

"I promise." He murmured and he was gratified when a smile spread across Arianna's face.

She leant forward, resting her head against his shoulder as she murmured quietly: "Thank you."

He nodded, holding her to him as he wrapped his arms around her and the pair sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the night, simply taking comfort in each others' embrace.

* * *

It took time, just as it had taken time with Steve, but slowly Arianna grew out of her nightmares. It would never really leave, just as Steve's old memories would always haunt him. It was just something they had to learn to deal with, and with Steve by her side, Arianna began to do just that.

Because sometimes, that was all it took. A Band-Aid could cover a wound, but it took time and care to heal scars. Arianna gave herself the former, at last choosing to examine and heal old wounds, while Steve provided the latter as she had for him a year ago. It marked the change in their relationship, and would lead them down a more serious path… but that was a whole other story.

*A/N Sorry about the corny ending, I wrote it and somehow couldn't help leaving it in since I was inspired to write it as I was writing Captain's Hart and Soul.… anyways, let me know what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3: Workout?

Arianna huffed as she lifted the weight bar up for the last time, her back straight and legs apart as she lowered her arms slowly and carefully to finally set the weights back down. She'd been working on weights for the past hour, and it was definitely starting to become exhausting. She wiped her sweaty forehead as she unstrapped her other hand from the bar before turning to fetch her water bottle from beside her workout bag.

As she did, her eyes were drawn to her boyfriend, who was currently punching a heavy punching bag in the middle of the boxing ring Tony had placed in Steve's gym. It was custom-made (by the billionaire himself) for the super-soldier and so Steve didn't have to worry about it breaking every other day. It now only broke every month.

Arianna leaned against the pillar she'd set her bag against, grabbing her water bottle before she observed Steve's workout. His posture was good, as expected of a seasoned fighter- back straight and his feet shoulder-width apart with his left foot forward as he punched with his dominant right arm, although Arianna had often told him he needed to be lighter on his feet. He was too grounded on them, which made it a potential weak spot.

He was currently focused on the curve of his arm as he punched the bag, making sure to keep his form correct so as not to injure himself. Arianna ran her eyes over him as she took her break, roaming down from the top of his golden head, his sweat-soaked back and towards his-

"Like what you see?"

She grinned as she lifted her eyes back up to see Steve hiding a grin as he carried on punching, keeping his eyes focused on his fist.

"Was I that obvious?" Arianna laughed as she walked over while Steve gave the bag a final punch. He then hit the button on the top, and the bag was pulled up and away to be stored with the spares while Steve turned, grinning as Arianna slipped into the ring beside him.

"Just a lot." He teased as he took the water bottle Arianna offered with a nod of thanks. "I only thought your stare was going to burn a hole in the back of my shirt."

"Mm, then you're not as observant as I gave you credit for." Arianna teased back. "Because I was definitely not focusing on your back."

"I was trying to keep it polite." Steve shrugged, fighting back a smile as he tried to keep a neutral expression.

"Is that right?" Arianna joked, and he hummed.

"So?" He asked, and Arianna raised a brow as she asked back: "What?"

"Like what you saw?" He asked, his eyes sparkling with humour even as he tried to keep a straight face.

Arianna laughed, before she teased: "Hm, I don't know… I think I've seen better."

"I agree." Steve replied easily, making Arianna lift a brow.

She then went a little red in embarrassment as Steve leaned in and whispered in her ear: "Your butt is definitely cuter."

"Shut up." Arianna laughed as she swatted him, and Steve dodged the blow before grabbing her hand. She reacted quickly, turning around swiftly to lock her leg around him before spinning them over so that she had landed on her feet in the middle of the ring while Steve landed in a crouch thanks to his quick thinking.

"Dang, it would be fun if you'd landed on your back just once." Arianna joked as Steve straightened up, and he chuckled.

"It would be more fun if you'd stop trying to sneak an attack on me." Steve countered, although his eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"Keeping you on your toes, old man." Arianna teased.

Steve raised a brow, before his eyes narrowed playfully. He suddenly shot forward, grabbing Arianna and pinning her on her back on the ring floor before she could react. He was careful to avoid knocking her hard, using his arm to prevent her head from bashing into the floor while Arianna in turn reacted quickly enough to shift her weight so that she landed on the ground with the least amount of impact, although Steve's firm hold on her already protected her from any injury.

Her brow still arched in surprise as she looked up at Steve in a mixture of curiosity and amusement as he leant down over her, using his weight on her torso to keep her down.

"Mm, you should be ashamed of yourself for being beaten by an 'old man'." Steve teased and she laughed at him.

"Well," she answered as she shifted slightly, "I don't know…"

Steve raised a brow as she curled a leg around his waist suggestively, only to blink in surprise as she suddenly whipped them around, shoving him to the ground below her as she straddled him, pinning him to the floor.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." She laughed as she leant down, keeping him pinned below her.

"I win." Arianna announced in a childish manner that would have made Clint proud.

Steve laughed with her, shaking his head in defeat. She smiled too, before leaning down to kiss him and she chuckled when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss.

"Steve…" Arianna murmured as his hands began to wander down her side.

"Hmm?" He hummed nonchalantly as she pulled back slightly and he kissed her neck instead.

"What happened to training?" She pointed out and he shrugged.

"I think I've found something better to do today." He answered lightly and she raised a brow as he pulled her hips against his in a way that left no doubt as to what he was thinking about.

"Seriously?" She deadpanned although it was slightly ruined by the breathless tone as Steve kissed her neck again. "You know, Clint'll kill me if I skip another workout."

"You've already finished your circuit anyway." He retorted.

"And besides," Steve kissed her softly, "I'd never let anything hurt you, babe."

Arianna laughed, shaking her head as she answered with her eyes shining with amusement: "You can't try and be corny romantic when you've got me like _this._ "

She grabbed his hands, lifting them back up to her back and off her ass, and he laughed with her as he shrugged.

"Hey," he replied casually, "like I said- you've got a cute butt. What can I say?"

"Ooh, watch it Captain." Arianna teased. "Or else I'll have to report you for sexual harassment against your subordinate officer."

"It wasn't sexual harassment against my subordinate." Steve returned. "It was an compliment towards my girlfriend."

"Oh, really?" Arianna chuckled, and he answered with a mischievous wink: "Yes, really."

"Hm, so it wasn't," Arianna leant down to brush her lips against his flirtatiously, "a sexual reference in any way?"

"Well," he answered slowly as he brought a hand up to her neck to keep her down so he could retaliate in the same manner, "if my beautiful girlfriend took it that way, I certainly wouldn't argue."

Arianna chuckled before she was abruptly cut off by Steve's lips as he finally leant up and kissed her. She answered his kiss enthusiastically, deepening it quickly as he slowly sat up, keeping her straddled on his lap as he did.

"Steve." Arianna breathed when they finally broke apart for air. "I really do need to work out or Clint _will_ kill me… and probably you."

"I think I can think of a ' _work out_ '." Steve answered as he ran one hand up and down her thigh while the other ran down the back of her neck, to her back and down.

Arianna groaned, reaching back and pulling his hand back up before it could reach her butt as she warned: "Steve."

"Ria." He answered, and she rolled her eyes although she grinned when he kissed her nose.

"Come on, Captain." She sighed. "I really do need to finish another circuit."

"I'll help you." Steve sighed as Arianna pulled away reluctantly and got to her feet. "I'm done with my training for the day."

"No you aren't." Arianna teased lightly as she glanced back at him flirtatiously. "You've still got to _train_ with me."

He froze slightly before he groaned.

"Ria, if you want to get that circuit done, don't tease me like that." He warned as she laughed back at him.

"Sure thing, _Cap_." Arianna laughed. "Although why you're getting all hot and bothered is _completely_ beyond me."

Steve snorted before a mischievous gleam entered his eyes. He walked over as Arianna was getting ready to start her circuit, grabbing her waist and startling her. She blinked and shot him a confused look before it became ashen as Steve grinned: "What? I'm just helping you keep your form."

"Steve." Arianna warned, but he simply turned her around, taking her hands and wrapping them around the weight bar correctly. Arianna shifted slightly as the move made Steve lean right against her back, the warmth coming from his chest radiating onto the back of her tank.

"Yes, babe?" Steve asked in an overly casual tone, a wide smile on his face as he got revenge on her for teasing him.

"Steve…" Arianna warned as she tried to focus back on the workout, when Steve removed his hands, brushing his fingers casually against her arms as he straightened up.

"That is my name. What is it?" Steve asked, feigning innocence as Arianna shot him a murderous look.

 _This is definitely sexual harassment._ Arianna thought as she ground her teeth in irritation. And I hate him for it… as much as I love him for it.

"You're not focusing." Steve chided as he grasped her hips and corrected her stance.

Her momentary daydream had caused her to shift unconsciously, the weights tipping slightly more to her dominant right rather than staying evenly balanced. She exhaled sharply at the contact, before Arianna dropped the weights abruptly back down.

Steve blinked, startled, as she spun around, and he just caught sight of her hazel eyes blazing in frustration before she'd slammed her lips onto his. Steve staggered back slightly from the sudden movement before he wrapped his arms around her and hoisted her up. Arianna wrapped her legs around his waist as she deepened the kiss, her hands tangling in his short blond hair as he kept one hand under her thigh for support while the other sat on the small of her back.

"What happened to the circuit?" Steve breathed when they finally broke apart for air, although they kept their faces close together.

"Shut up, and carry me to the bedroom." Arianna replied and he grinned.

"Yes, ma'am."

His lips captured hers once more as he carried her quickly out and down the hallway to their bedroom. Just before they left thought, a small thought passed briefly through Arianna's mind: ' _Clint is_ so _going to kill me tomorrow._ '

*A/N So, let me know what you guys think! ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Training!

"Duck!" Arianna ordered and Wanda hesitated.

"Duck!" Arianna ordered sharply, and Wanda quickly obeyed at last, but it was already too late- Arianna's 'knife' hit the side of Wanda's head as she tried to duck in time.

"Ow!" Wanda muttered as she stood up, rubbing her head.

Arianna sighed, while Vision winced and Nat frowned from the sidelines where they had been watching intently.

"Stop." Steve ordered.

The practice session came to a halt as Rhodey pulled up from where he was about to 'attack' Wanda and Vision moved to help Sam up from where he'd been hit by another of Arianna's 'knives'.

They were in fact plastic tools, carefully crafted to be as heavy as her real knives but not hard enough that it would cause serious damage if anyone was hit by it. Although, the new recruits cursed silently whenever they rubbed various parts of their bodies from where they'd all been hit at least once, it was still hard enough to really hurt. The only one who hadn't been hit in the two weeks since they'd started training was Vision… yet.

Although, he had been smacked down by Nat in their hand-to-hand combat the day before. The team held several different types of training, often going through three or four in a day as they got into shape and got used to each other. There were the battle practices like the one Steve had just halted, where they each used whatever weapons they would favour in battles.

Then there were hand-to-hand combat sessions, where powers were strictly forbidden. Vision and Wanda struggled the most in this training- the latter because she'd never had prior experience, and Vision because he found it disconcerting to try and fight without use of powers. But, it was all about building the physical body, and really they never knew what they might be faced with one day so it didn't hurt to be prepared.

Of course, another part of the physical tests were the many obstacle courses they trained in. These were usually done in two parts- individual and group. The intent was to help build up their muscles and get comfortable with unpredictable or difficult situations, and then to deal with those situations when in a group. Ironically, Nat had hated the latter in her early days at SHIELD, but she knew the value of the training and she now remembered it with deep respect- after all, it was how she and Clint had started out, and then Arianna when she'd joined.

Finally, there were many lessons in first identifying weapons and then using various weapons. The first was heavily focused upon, and usually was the least painful for all involved given Wanda and Vision's remarkable mental abilities and Rhodey and Sam's experience levels. The second was usually the least focused upon and happened on once a week- it was more of a time to test various weapons and at least be familiar with them, even if they wouldn't necessarily use them.

Today, they'd started out with hand-to-hand combat about six hours ago, before moving into battle simulation about two hours ago. It was part of the reason Wanda hadn't been fast enough- she was starting to tire but official break wasn't supposed to be for another hour. The others were holding up better, but Sam and Rhodey's problems were that they sometimes became overconfident when they pulled particularly slick moves.

Rhodey had gotten slammed in a fight earlier that day against Arianna, when he thought he'd pinned her down only for her to use his momentary victory to spin them and caught him in a deadly headlock. As Nat had kindly pointed out, it would've broken his neck if that had been a real fight. Wanda tended to struggle through all the trainings, being the most inexperienced and often, more worryingly, her powers controlled her when she became emotional.

Vision had a completely different problem from the others- he could win against almost anyone (except Wanda when she was allowed to use her powers) but he often questioned and thought too much. As Arianna pointed out, there often wasn't time to think over things in battle- the decision needed to be prompt and once it was made, the next one had to follow instantly.

The new recruits reassembled before their trainers for the day: they usually rotated to keep them all on their toes and so that everyone would get used to each other's fighting styles both as partners and as enemies. So far, that tactic wasn't working too well: while they could fight each other, the recruits were struggling to work together as the seamless machine they would need to be. Wanda came closest, but her problem was controlling her powers in unexpected situations.

Today, Wanda was paired with Arianna, Vision with Nat, and Sam and Rhodey with Steve. The recruits stood before the trio of more experienced Avengers, Sam and Rhodey at attention, Vision just standing as still as he usually was, and Wanda fidgeting with her hands before her. She glanced at Arianna briefly before looking back down, knowing she was probably going to be the one most scolded for her mistake.

"Your moves need to be instantaneous." Steve began as expected, and Wanda made a face while Vision looked over at her briefly.

"That would've killed you in a battle." Nat interjected a little sharply and Wanda nodded contritely, her face turning grimmer than they'd intended to happen. She was clearly thinking about her brother… again.

"Wanda." Arianna interjected, and the younger girl glanced over as Arianna looked at her seriously. "You need to be watching your enemies, but you also need to keep an eye on your teammates. Not just because we could hit you by mistake if you don't move- you could just as easily accidentally hit us if you aren't paying attention."

Wanda nodded, her head bowed, and they moved on for the moment.

"Sam-" Steve began, and he sighed: "I know. I shouldn't have gotten cocky when I dodged Wanda's projectile."

Steve nodded, before turning to Rhodey.

"Good job today, Colonel." He said shortly, and Rhodey nodded formally: "Captain."

Steve looked back at the two agents beside him, and Nat took over.

"You're not rookies." She looked over them critically. "And certainly not now that you're Avengers. Losing to Aria, or any of us, is not acceptable anymore- you need to be better."

Wanda made another face as Sam raised a brow. Nat caught their looks and she gave them stern looks as she pointed out: "We're a team now. No-one can be worse than another- sure, Ria or Steve or I might beat you in today's training but you need to be able to beat us tomorrow. And continue that cycle."

"If I may," Vision interjected, "if you calculate probability, it is virtually impossible for some of us to beat the other."

He didn't say more, but he clearly meant the regular people on the team versus the ones with enhanced powers or capabilities.

"It's not about just losing in that case." Nat answered shortly before she turned to her friends.

"Steve? Ria?" She called expectantly.

"Wait, you serious?" Rhodey asked skeptically as Steve raised a brow but stepped up, Arianna already moving to stand before the recruits and opposite Steve.

"Dead serious." Nat replied shortly, and Arianna almost rolled her eyes. Nat was one of the harshest trainers – and she knew it from personal experience – but the title as the deadliest assassin in the world didn't come easily. And DELTA hadn't been chosen for the Avengers Initiative for nothing. None of them were easy on each other in training- because if they were, it could end up killing one of them.

"Try _not_ to break something." Sam called, but he was sounding just a little worried as they watched Steve take a loose fighting stance across from Arianna. She was looking quite calm and almost passive as her body remained relaxed, but none of them were fooled. They all knew how deadly she could turn in less than a blink of an eye.

Sure enough, the next second Arianna darted forward, her leg shooting up to kick Steve in the face. He dodged it, grabbing her ankle, but she used the leverage to lift herself up, aiming her elbow right at his head. It clipped the side of his head, making him grunt, but he was quick to dodge her as he grabbed her, throwing her down as he tried to pin her.

Arianna's leg shot out to kick his side before she slid through his legs instead of landing on her back as he'd originally intended. Her leg hooked around his as she tried to trip him up, but Steve's foot shot back to kick her in the head. She dodged it, taking the blow to her shoulder instead, as she skid away from him before she launched at him once more.

The recruits watched, Wanda's eyes wide, Vision's narrowed, and Sam and Rhodey critical, as the pair continued in their deadly dance. Both aimed jabs and hits- pulling back on ones that could have been lethal, but not exactly holding back either as the battle continued. Each time they landed a 'deadly' blow, they adjusted their fight to move as though they had received the attack.

The fight was certainly not short and more evenly matched than the recruits had thought it would be. They had never really seen the trio, with Nat included, fight each other before. Even in their training sessions, the focus was usually on bringing the new recruits – especially Wanda and Vision – up to their fullest potentials.

Sweat was pouring down both of their faces as Arianna hooked her leg around Steve's neck. He'd anticipated the move though, and he grabbed her leg, preventing it from tightening and choking him, as flipped them both, sending Arianna crashing to the ground. He finally saw an opening and took it in a flash.

Both Sam and Rhodey's eyebrows shot up, impressed, as Steve pressed his elbow to Arianna's jugular. It would've been an instant knock out, or even fatal if enough pressure was applied, move and she conceded. Her body relaxed as Steve moved off her, while Sam clapped - impressed – and Nat looked over at Vision.

"You saw?" She asked and he nodded, her lesson taught.

As Steve reached down to pull Arianna to her feet, Nat asked the new recruits: "How many?"

"I counted six." Sam commented and Rhodey frowned slightly.

"I counted five." He said, and Wanda nodded in agreement.

"Vision?" Nat asked, and he replied thoughtfully: "Six, but one extra that would've been quite debilitating, given her earlier move in the same area."

"Good." Nat complimented them. "It was in fact seven- you three," she nodded at the others, "missed what Vision saw- Ria hit Steve earlier in his rib and 'cracked' it, and then later hit him in the same spot. He blocked it the second time enough that it would've been glancing but had she actually hit him the first time, the second glancing hit would've still broken the rib."

The three nodded, and Nat explained to Rhodey and Wanda: "You two missed the one where Arianna hit him on his hip- it was out of your line of sight so I don't blame you for missing it, but you should've noticed how Steve slowed down in his turns after that blow."

They nodded, and Nat turned to Steve with a raised brow.

"Want to go through the other five?" She asked, and he chuckled, massaging his jaw where Arianna had landed a blow as he replied jokingly: "Not particularly. I don't relish the thought of discussing how many bones I might've broken if this was a real fight."

"Try me." Arianna groaned as she massaged her thigh from where Steve had kicked her. "I'm pretty sure you would've disabled my left leg completely before you even pinned me."

The group chuckled before becoming serious as the weight of their lesson descended on their shoulders.

"We're saving the world. Literally." Nat told them sternly, the recruits nodding. "Our lives are not more important than the other billions of people we're fighting to protect. Even if you have to go down, you go down fighting and taking out as many as you can while you're at it."

They nodded and Steve called: "Okay, let's move on since you got your break."

Sam chuckled while Wanda sighed, but the group moved back to get on with training as Arianna sighed: "I'm taking five minutes."

"You get three." Nat countered, and Arianna pointed out: "You're the one who's been sitting on her butt for an hour."

Nat grinned before conceding and she called: "Wanda, you're with me this round. Vision, we're up."

"I'm taking three." Steve called, and Nat rolled her eyes while Sam waggled his brows at the blond super-soldier. Steve ignored them, especially since they quickly turned serious as Nat started the session, while he turned to Arianna as she took a seat on the ground with a groan.

"Sorry, babe." Steve apologized as he knelt beside her, massaging her leg softly and she threatened playfully: "You're the one putting ice on that later, mister."

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned, and she glanced at his face.

"Sorry about that." She apologized gesturing at his jaw. "Although, in my defense, you really should've been able to block it."

Steve chuckled, shaking his head as he joked: "You know, you could just kiss it better, not blame me for getting hit by a highly accomplished agent."

"Ah, well, where's the fun in that?" Arianna laughed, and Steve joined in.

It was cut abruptly short as there was a crash behind them and Nat's voice whipped out warningly: "Sam!"

The pair jumped to their feet, turning quickly back out to the training area. Arianna swiftly catalogued what she was seeing: Rhodey was flying away from Vision, apparently after landing a successful blow in their battle, but he'd made a sharp turn back when his attack accidentally set Vision's laser beam off course. The laser had cut through the heavy platforms hanging up by the ceiling, which they used for the obstacle courses, and the platforms were currently falling down right above Sam.

Arianna and Steve moved swiftly, knowing they wouldn't make it but their bodies determined to try and push Sam out of harm's way. But they both came to a screeching halt in surprise as they stared at what had happened in the next second. Wanda's hands had shot out and she'd caught all the platforms, reacting quickly to halt their fall.

At the same time, Sam had curled into a ball, folding his wings and dropping from his place high up in the sky, getting out of the way as both Vision and Rhodey fired at the wooden platforms. They had each aimed for the platforms closer to them, hoping the other would hit the others- and they did. Arianna blinked as Sam reopened his wings a meter off the ground, pulling up sharply to fly safely out of harm's way while Wanda swiftly manipulated the bow broken and much lighter pieces of wood to fall harmlessly away from the group and Rhodey and Vision landed beside a stunned Nat.

They were all breathing heavily from the adrenaline rush, and staring at each other with wide eyes.

"Now that," Nat said at last, "was teamwork."

"… From Black Widow, ladies and gentlemen." Arianna said numbly, unconsciously channeling Clint and Tony as she stood in shock.

There was a moment's silence, before they all started laughing, Steve shaking his head as he pulled Arianna in close while they all clutched their sides, gasping for breath between laughs as they tried to get their breath and sanity back.

*A/N Out of curiosity, who would be interested in a M-rated one-shot between Steve and Arianna? (M-rated being sex/smut ;) )


	5. Chapter 5: Happy Birthday

*A/N Arianna's 25th birthday ends a little unexpectedly… but in a good way.

 _1 June 2014_

"Happy birthday!"

Arianna laughed, shaking her head and letting the colourful streamers fall off while Tony loudly blew a party horn at her face. She threw a punch towards him good-naturedly, hitting the party hat off his head and making Steve and Clint laugh while Nat cracked a smile. The whole team had gathered on the 91st floor of the Avengers Tower, where they were currently crowded around one of the sitting areas in the lounge as they prepared to celebrate their youngest member's birthday.

Thor was beaming at one side of the room as he hugged Jane to his side, the brunette woman finally having had some time between her research to join in on one of the Avengers' celebrations. Unfortunately, that meant Darcy hadn't been able to as the younger woman was left to continue documenting the alignments of the planets and stars. Arianna wasn't quite sure what the appeal in that research was, but she respected the advances Jane had made in the astronomical sciences; and besides, she enjoyed Jane's company outside of her lab.

Tony pranced around Arianna, continuing to blow the party horn in her face and making her laugh at his antics while Pepper shook her head amusedly in the corner of the room. Bruce stood nearby, smiling awkwardly, while Nat stood beside him. Clint was standing on Nat's other side, beside the coffee table where they had laid out all the food and the birthday cake, which Arianna saw – to her amusement – was a giant Iron Man mask, with the words: 'Happy 25th Birthday Ria' written in blue icing.

"Thanks, guys." Arianna smiled as she walked further into the room, pulling Steve with her as she accepted all their hugs and well wishes. "I can't say I was surprised, but…"

"No surprise? Capsicle, you messed up!" Tony joked, making Steve laugh as he replied, shaking his head: "Tony, how do you expect me to fool her when you insisted on having the party at your Tower?"

"You could say it was just a visit to check out your new rooms, which, by the way, are all ready for move in next week." Tony shrugged, making them all raise their brows.

"Check the new rooms… on her birthday?" Steve asked skeptically, while Clint pointed out: "Even if she wasn't trained as a spy, I think it would be fairly obvious you were trying to hide a surprise party."

"And since she has been trained by the best…" Nat began with a sly smile, and Arianna finished: "It was _really_ obvious."

"Sorry, Tony." Bruce said sheepishly as the billionaire pouted at looked to the other scientist for help. "But it was too obvious."

"You guys are all party poopers." Tony sulked, and Thor called jubilantly: "It is all right, Man of Iron. I, for one, am impressed with your Midgardian revels. It is very peaceful, compared to the banquets we have in Asgard."

' _Uh oh_.' The rest of the room thought simultaneously as Tony's eyes narrowed.

"For your information," Tony huffed, "this is only because Ria and Capsicle insisted they didn't want a party with all the fanfare and drinks and dancing. Stick around Point Break, and I'll see to it that you see what a _real_ Stark party is all about. Maybe the next holiday."

"… I'm so sorry, Steve." Arianna told Steve sincerely as the super-soldier sighed while the rest of the group laughed at his clearly resigned expression.

"Okay, Tony, maybe plan the next one later." Pepper quickly cut in, steering the conversation away. "For now, Ria, you still have to blow out your candles."

"I can't believe they're still alive." Arianna laughed as they all moved to settle around the coffee table, Steve sitting Arianna down before the cake before taking the seat beside her.

"Oh, well…" Pepper began sheepishly, but Arianna had already seen and she burst out laughing. The candles were metal, wrapped in red and gold casing, and the flames were coming out the tips almost like a lighter or one of Tony's Iron Man flight jets.

"Special candles that stay lit up longer without the hazard of melting wax." Tony informed her smugly. "Invented them myself for your birthday."

"Thanks, Tony." Arianna chuckled, finding the candles highly entertaining, before she grimaced as Tony added teasingly: "No problem, kid. At least something's lighting up around here."

Steve groaned in annoyance while Arianna warned: "Tony."

"Behave." Pepper said at the same time, smacking Tony's arm as Clint and Nat snorted. Thor was looking lost, while Jane looked a little embarrassed and refused to explain to her God boyfriend what Tony was suggesting.

"So." Clint called, breaking the awkward moment Tony had caused. "Candles, and then we can all dig in."

Arianna grinned, sending a grateful look at Clint which he answered with a cheeky wink, before she closed her eyes, made her wish, and then blew out all the candles. The Avengers cheered for her as Steve grinned and hugged his girlfriend, making her laugh when Tony pretended to gag.

"All right, time for cake!" Clint called enthusiastically and both Arianna and Nat rolled their eyes. ' _He's definitely been spending too much time around his kids in the last year._ ' Arianna thought, although there was no bite in her fond thoughts as she shared a secret look with Nat.

The redhead was clearly thinking the same thing, if her wide answering grin was any indication, before Thor interrupted as he called jubilantly: "This is an impressive feast, fit for the occasion. You have outdone yourself, Stark."

"Nah, Pep did all the work." Tony shrugged as he hugged his own girlfriend close. "I just did the heavy lifting."

"Because you didn't trust the delivery guys enough to let them in." Jane laughed, but Tony was serious as he replied: "And I had Jarvis test the food. Nothing's been spiked, except for my drink, which is fine by me."

Arianna laughed at that while Pepper sighed, shaking her head fondly at her boyfriend as Tony sipped said drink, sending Arianna a cheeky wink. The rest of the Avengers settled down as well, cheering when Arianna cut the first slice of cake although Tony had to order Dum-E to get them another plate when Thor smashed his on the floor in appreciation- despite Jane's attempt to stop him.

"Thanks, Steve."

Steve glanced over at Arianna briefly before turning his eyes back onto the road as he drove her back to her apartment.

"You're welcome." He answered lightly. "Although, to be honest, Tony did do most of the work. Well, he asked Pepper."

"Typical." Arianna laughed, making Steve chuckle as well before she turned back to her boyfriend with warm eyes. "But don't try fool me, Captain. Tony's already spilled and admitted you put the whole party together and called everyone."

"He can't keep his mouth shut." Steve sighed and Arianna teased: "He _did_ tell the entire world he was Iron Man."

Steve grinned at her as he pulled up before her apartment complex, parking the car and switching off the engines. Arianna smiled as she clambered out of the car, shutting the door as Steve followed suit, locking the car and walking with her up towards her apartment. She always found it quite endearing that he walked her to her door and ensured she made it inside before leaving. Some things couldn't be forgotten, and it appeared that something was 1940s manners for Steve.

"Thanks, babe." Arianna murmured as they reached her door, and he shrugged.

"Any time." Steve answered as he wrapped his arms around her waist while she unlocked her door, before he pulled her in for a goodnight kiss. It was a tradition they had, Steve always pressing a soft kiss on his girlfriend before they parted.

But tonight, something was different and he was a little surprised when Arianna deepened the kiss, pressing herself closer to his body. While he would be the first to admit this was not the first time they'd made out, she'd rarely initiated the kisses since the first time she demanded entrance to his mouth. Not that he'd complained, and he'd enthusiastically explored her mouth on more than one occasion since.

Steve let Arianna take control, parting his lips at her silent request as she pulled him down to her height and kissed him breathless, all while a part of his brain - that wasn't focusing on the amazing experience that was kissing Arianna – tried to figure out what she was thinking.

"What was that for?" Steve whispered when they finally broke apart for the necessity that was air. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Partly to thank you." Arianna answered softly as she peered up at him with sparkling hazel eyes. "And partly to invite you to stay the night."

Steve froze momentarily, his eyes widening as he searched hers, trying to understand if she meant what he thought she had. Arianna met his gaze squarely, her lips curving into a small smile as her eyes darkened just slightly.

"Are… you sure?" Steve asked hesitantly, suddenly feeling a little shy. Something he hadn't felt around Arianna in over a year. She seemed to sense his nervousness as her smile widened and an amused twinkle entered her bright eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure." She chuckled. "I wouldn't have invited you if I wasn't."

"Er…" Steve muttered, not quite sure how to respond to that. He suddenly felt exactly like a kid, uncertain and timid. He'd never been in a situation like this before- sure, there had been women throwing themselves at him after the serum had enhanced his physique, but he'd never been interested.

Steve would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about… it, with Arianna, but he'd never really expected for it to become reality, and certainly not so soon.

"Um… why?" Steve asked carefully, and Arianna raised a brow, catching the true cause for his uncertainty.

"Well, we are going to technically be moving in with each other next week…" She trailed off suggestively and Steve swallowed.

"It's different floors." He got out hoarsely, suddenly fighting to keep himself under control as Arianna brushed her lips over his, eyeing him with a smoky gaze that he'd never seen on her before. Nat flirting, he'd seen- Arianna flirting… it should be outlawed.

"So, is that a no?" Arianna asked, and he could see she was fighting a smile. But she was also watching him closely, clearly analyzing his reactions and testing to see if she was actually making him uncomfortable and pushing him further than he was willing to go.

And suddenly Steve was feeling more confident, knowing she was comfortable with the idea and that this wasn't just a whim, and he leant down to kiss her deeply once more. She answered enthusiastically, her hands wrapping around his neck as he curled his right fist in her hair, tugging slightly to angle her head for better access into her mouth as his tongue skimmed along her lower lip, asking for permission which she readily granted.

Steve's left hand slowly made its way down her side, making her shiver slightly at the light touch, before he wrapped it around her thigh, tugging just slightly. She seemed to understand and hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist as Steve pushed the door open.

* * *

"Wow." Steve murmured later as they lay cuddled together on the bed, making Arianna giggle as he tiredly reached over to brush a few hairs out of her face. "That was… amazing."

"Mmm…" Arianna hummed contently, snuggling up closer to him, and Steve smiled gently.

"Thanks, Ria." He murmured sincerely and she chuckled.

"I'm not sure you should be the one thanking me." She teased. "I am the one who just took your virginity."

Steve made a face, making her laugh before she yawned sleepily.

"Get some rest, babe." Steve murmured as he kissed her gently. Arianna hummed as Steve pulled her into his arms, holding her protectively. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Arianna murmured, kissing his cheek before she snuggled against his chest. Steve placed his chin on her head, closing his eyes contently as the pair drifted off into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Daddy

*A/N In which a series of misunderstandings occur, and Arianna finally manages to tell Steve the truth.

 _Sometime in early December, 2015_

"Steve?" Arianna called as she walked out into the common area. Wanda looked up in surprise from her place on the couch, while Nat strode out of her room curiously, picking up on the slightly hysterical note in the brunette agent's voice.

"Have you guys seen Steve?" Arianna asked worriedly, and Wanda shook her head while Nat shrugged.

"No, isn't it a little early?" Nat asked. "Shouldn't he be doing his morning run or something?"

"That's what I thought, but he wasn't in the gym and I can't find him." Arianna sighed.

"Perhaps he's busy?" Wanda tried, and Arianna answered sarcastically: "No, really?"

Wanda gave her a sheepish look while Nat cocked her head and appraised her friend.

"Ria?" The Russian asked abruptly. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Arianna asked, her voice a little edgy and her tone just a shade touchy. Wanda frowned at this uncharacteristic behaviour, while Nat immediately backed off.

"Nothing, just asking." The redhead said quickly, even as she made a mental note to find Steve and kick his butt for whatever it was he did.

As Arianna twisted her hands a little nervously, Nat suggested soothingly: "Why not just wait in your room, I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"No, I really need to find him." Arianna muttered, just as Sam walked in.

"Find who?" Sam asked, and Arianna snapped: "Santa Claus."

"Why would you look for a mythical being created by businesses and children's stories in order to sell toys and ideologies?" Vision questioned as he appeared, gliding through a wall.

"I'm looking for my husband, idiot." Arianna sighed, and Vision frowned.

"Ria," Nat intervened quickly, "maybe you should just go wait in your room."

"Yeah, I guess I will." Arianna said gloomily. She walked off, heading back towards her and Steve's room while Wanda and Nat watched, before the two women exchanged quick glances.

"You don't think-" Wanda began, and Nat said firmly: "Oh, I do."

"What?" Sam asked blankly, and Vision piped up: "Her heart rate was extremely elevated and her actions were reminiscent of cases of extreme nerves or anxiety. I'm not entirely sure, but I would guess her hormone levels are also unsteady, although a test will be needed to accurately check her monthly cycle-"

"Yes, thank you, Vision." Nat cut in sharply, partly wondering why she hadn't interrupted earlier.

Sam's face had turned alarmed, and he repeated: "Wait, her what?"

"Her-" Vision began and Sam yelled: "Don't repeat it!"

"Don't ask something like that!" Wanda scolded Sam at the same time while Nat told Vision in exasperation: "You don't have to take everything so literally."

"Um…" Vision muttered, and there was a brief, awkward silence.

"Come on, Vis," Wanda muttered as she walked out. "Let's go fly for a bit."

Nat heard Vision ask as the pair disappeared: "Was it something I said?"

She rolled her eyes, before she spotted Sam still standing in the doorway, looking stiff and awkward.

"Sam?" She asked, and Sam said quickly: "Huh? What? I'm not doing anything."

"Sam." Nat said severely, and he paused.

"So, you're saying it's that time of month?" Sam blurted out, and Nat smacked his head.

Sam rubbed it in confusion as Nat stalked off, muttering something that sounded like: " _Men_." As well as a few choice Russian words. Sam frowned, puzzled, while Rhodey arrived, glancing at the disappearing redhead and the look of confusion on Sam's face.

"What did you do?" Rhodey asked, and Sam glanced at the other man.

He seemed to deliberate, glancing around, before he beckoned Rhodey closer. Curious, Rhodey leaned in and Sam whispered in Rhodey's ear: "Apparently Ria's got her, you know… 'woman problem'."

"What?" Rhodey asked, confused, and Sam elaborated: "Time of month?"

"…What?" Rhodey asked blankly, slowly feeling a little disturbed.

"Yeah, exactly." Sam nodded, looking equally perturbed.

"Dude, why would you know that and why would you tell me that?" Rhodey asked, looking almost horrified.

Sam explained: "Because, Ria's looking like she's in a really bad mood, and she's looking for Cap. You know what that means."

"Oh, Man." Rhodey sighed. "What did he do?"

"I'm guessing nothing good. You think we should warn him?" Sam asked worriedly, and Rhodey said seriously: "We owe it to the Cap. Ria can be scary when she's pissed."

"She's gotten mad at you before?" Sam asked in surprise. While he supposed it could happen, and who knew how women were when it was _that_ time, Arianna always struck him as very calm and fair. She only really lost it with Steve, or…

"No, she was furious with Tony." Rhodey explained, and Sam nodded. Now, that made sense.

"So…" Sam began, and Rhodey ended seriously: "Keep Cap away until we know it's all clear?"

"What's all clear?" Tony asked as he walked in, throwing his convertible keys onto the counter.

"Ria's mad at Cap." Rhodey explained, and Tony asked with a frown: "Why? What could the perfect Capsicle have done to make her mad?"

"We don't know, but it's probably all on Ria's side." Sam explained, and Tony began defensively: "Look, pal, I know Ria, and-"

"Apparently it's her time of month." Rhodey explained.

Tony's mouth shut immediately, his face becoming slowly horrified. He lifted a finger as he asked, sounding very disturbed: "Okay, first of all, how and why do you know that, and second, why did you tell me that, and third, what's Capsicle done?"

"Well, Vision explained, and dude, don't ask." Sam advised, and both men closed their mouths again immediately. "And I'm telling you cause she came out looking harassed and worried, and she was looking for Cap."

"God, I'd love to see her yelling at him and not me for a change." Tony muttered, and Rhodey punched his arm. "Ow!"

"That's not the point here, Tony." Rhodey sighed, and Tony muttered under his breath: "Party-pooper."

"Excuse me?" Rhodey asked pointedly, and Tony replied quickly: "Nothing."

Rhodey sighed, but all three men huddled as they discussed worriedly: "Yeah, but until we figure out what he's done, we can't do much to protect Cap."

"Why not send in Tony to ask?"

"Wait, why am _I_ the bait?" Tony demanded, and Sam pointed out: "You are her best friend, she'd be more likely to tell you."

"More like she'll be more likely to rip my head off." Tony countered. "And why not just let Cap deal with this?"

"We men gotta stick together and look out for each other." Rhodey advised. "Remember that time with Pepper?"

Tony scrunched his nose, and Rhodey said: "Exactly."

"Fine, but if this all goes to pot-" Tony began, and Steve interrupted as he joined them: "If what goes to pot?"

"Steve!" Sam and Rhodey yelped, although they both clamped their mouths shut quickly before their voices could carry down the hallway. Tony also glanced around worriedly, making Steve frown at them in confusion.

"What-?" He began, and the other three tackled him, slapping their hands over his mouth and shutting him up quickly.

"Sh!" Sam hissed as Tony whispered in alarm: "She'll hear you."

"… What?" Steve asked blankly, although his voice was muffled around their hands.

"Apparently, Ria's looking for you and she's ticked off." Tony explained, and Steve frowned.

"Why?" He asked, pulling their hands off impatiently.

"We don't know." Tony admitted, and Sam added: "Where've you been? Can you think of anything you might've done?"

"I don't know, I went for a run outside cause it was a nice day." Steve answered, completely bewildered.

"Uh oh, that must be it." Rhodey muttered, and Tony murmured: "Must be. He worried her by not telling her where he went, she's not going to be happy."

"Guys," Steve interrupted with a frown, "Ria's not like that. Why do you think-?"

"Well, yeah she's not usually like that." Tony answered, rolling his eyes. "I'm her best friend, I know that. But, right now, she's delicate and the smallest things could set her off. It doesn't happen often - thank God - but I was once caught on Pepper's bad side, and I don't want you to go through that."

"What's Pepper got to do with it?" Steve asked blankly, and Rhodey explained: "Because usually women are fine, but sometimes I guess they've got to let it out somewhere, and unfortunately the boyfriend, or the husband, usually gets the brunt of it."

"What are you guys talking about?" Steve asked, completely confused, and Tony said impatiently: "Steve, Ria's-"

"Steve?" Arianna called as she appeared in the hallway.

"-Here!" Tony squeaked. "Whatever you do, just apologize, it'll be over quicker that way."

"Sorry man, we tried." Sam said as he backed away.

"Yeah, sorry Steve." Rhodey added quickly as he also moved to give the couple space.

"What are you guys doing?" Arianna asked, staring at them as she walked over, and Steve shrugged.

"I don't know, but I guess I'm sorry?" He said, and all three other men smacked their heads into their hands.

"… What?" Arianna asked blankly, and Steve answered: "That was my reaction."

"What he means is," Tony cut in quickly to save his friend, "he's so sorry he didn't tell you where he'd gone and that he worried you."

Arianna stared at Tony as though he was crazy, and Sam added: "Yeah, he won't do it again."

"So just forgive the guy." Rhodey begged. "Let him off easy."

"Are you guys drunk?" Arianna deadpanned while Steve lifted his shoulders in confusion.

He reached up to hug Arianna, stopping abruptly when she tensed at his movements. The others all caught the moment as well, and they panicked. Tony cried: "Oh, God, Ria, just let him have it, get it off your shoulders, kid!"

"What? Tony!" Rhodey scolded, while Sam yelled: "He's sorry, he's sorry, he's-!"

"What is wrong with you guys?" Arianna demanded, starting to get annoyed as Steve also stared at his friends in complete bewilderment.

"Ria," Tony began as he forced himself to be calm, "I know it's a tough time for you right now, but you've got to understand you're being irrational-"

"What?" She snapped, and Steve interjected: "Er, Tony, I don't think you're helping whatever it is that's happening-"

"I know, it's hard," Tony soothed and Arianna's face blanched. The other two men nodded encouragingly while Steve stared, worried and bewildered by Arianna's reaction.

"Trust me," Tony went on, "I don't know personally, but I mean, I've watched and helped Pepper through it-"

"Pepper?" Arianna asked in confusion, and Tony nodded as he explained: "It's absolutely normal-"

"What's Pepper got to do with it?" Arianna asked, sounding alarmed, and Tony explained: "Well, all women go through it, it's natural-"

"What's going on?" Nat asked in confusion as she returned carrying a paper bag.

Wanda and Vision appeared in the other doorway at that moment as well, both looking surprised to see the group gathered inside, but Arianna was staring at Tony as he continued: "So just know, speaking from personal experience, and you know this has to be heartfelt for me to admit-"

"Oh, my God, Tony." Arianna gasped as she stared at Tony. "Are you and Pepper pregnant?"

There was a pause.

"…What?" Tony asked blankly, and Arianna replied, looking torn between confused, delighted, and worried: "You said you had personal experience. I have no idea how you found out about it, since I just found out this morning, but you said Pepper went through the same thing-"

"What?" Tony asked, and Arianna frowned.

"What?" She asked, and Rhodey asked in confusion: "What just happened?"

"Ria, are you pregnant?" Nat asked bluntly and the brunette nodded, frowning.

"How does everyone know this already?" She asked, before her eyes narrowed. She asked Tony in a deadly voice: "Tony, did you set up FRIDAY to spy on our room, even after I told you not to?"

Tony didn't answer, looking like he was ready to barf, pass out, or snap. Maybe all at the same time.

"You're pregnant?" Sam repeated in shock, and she complained: "God! Guys, what happened to privacy?!"

"Um, Steve," Wanda began, "are you all right?"

Everyone paused to stare at the super-soldier, who looked like he'd gone into shock.

"Steve?" Arianna asked worriedly, and he finally croaked: "Yeah?"

"Are you all right?" She asked in concern, and he asked numbly instead: "You're pregnant?"

"I thought you knew?" Arianna asked, sounding puzzled as she glanced around. Steve blinked once, before he swayed.

"Steve!" Arianna yelled as she reached out to grab him. Nat leapt over to grab Arianna, shielding her as Wanda quickly used her powers to keep Steve up.

"Pregnant?" He repeated in a weak whisper. Arianna studied him and her face went white.

"Oh, my God." She whispered. "You didn't know. Then why…?"

She looked over at the other men in confusion while Nat's eyes narrowed as she saw Sam and Rhodey shifting sheepishly while Tony looked like he'd frozen in place.

"What did you guys think was happening?" Nat asked quietly, her voice deadly.

Rhodey and Sam swallowed, before the latter said faintly: "Well, after Vision said…"

"I knew it." Nat groaned, and Arianna demanded: "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"You don't want to know." Nat advised, when Steve interrupted, sounding stronger as he demanded: "Ria, you're actually pregnant?"

"I thought we established this!" She shrieked, sounding at her wits end and looking overwhelmed and terrified.

Wanda quickly let go of Steve, taking a step closer to Arianna in worry and Nat quickly squeezed Arianna's shoulders reassuringly as the brunette cried: "I didn't know what to do, and I'm freaking out, and Steve, I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you like th-!"

She was cut off as Steve stood up, grabbing Arianna by the shoulders and pulling her out of Nat's grasp. She blinked, before yelping as Steve scooped her up around the thighs, lifting her in the air as he cheered: "We're pregnant!"

"Congratulations." Nat deadpanned, although she was fighting a smile now as she watched the pair. Wanda also relaxed, smiling as well while Arianna blinked, looking down at Steve uncertainly.

"You sure it's good?" She asked worriedly, and he beamed as he answered excitedly: "'Good'? Ria, this is the best thing that's happened since you agreeing to marry me."

She laughed, finally relaxing as she bent down to press her forehead against Steve's. Suddenly there was a yell, a thud and a crash, followed by more yelps of alarm as Rhodey shouted: "I think Tony's fainted!"

*A/N Just a fun chapter! Sorry, couldn't resist~ And I thought it would be a nice break from the heavy atmosphere and the heartbreak that's going to happen in the Civil War storyline of 'Captain's Hart and Soul'.


	7. Chapter 7: Monday Mornings

"Ugh." Arianna groaned.

Steve simply knelt quietly beside her, just rubbing Arianna's back soothingly as she moaned while basically hugging the toilet basin. She pushed him away as she flushed the toilet, still looking incredibly pale as she unsteadily moved to the sink to wash her mouth. Again.

"I hate you." Arianna muttered as she spat out her mouthful of mouthwash, for what felt like the third time that day. Oh wait, it _had_ been the third time that day. And it was only nine in the morning.

Steve just sighed in response, rubbing her shoulders as Arianna splashed some water on her face in an effort to soothe her pounding head. Nat silently handed over a towel, which Steve took gratefully before pressing it to Arianna's face for her as she leaned back on him, despite her spiteful words.

Wanda stood anxiously beside the redhead, watching with wide and worried eyes as Arianna took a deep, trembling breath, still looking a little green beneath her pallor. Vision was busy clearing the kitchen of all smells – just in case, as he reasoned – while Sam apologized loudly from time to time from the kitchen as they heard Arianna retch in the nearest bathroom.

"Sorry!" He shouted once more as he heard the tap turning off, and Arianna glared daggers towards the sound. Steve, noticing the look, just hugged her carefully closer, running his hands soothingly up and down her arms as she took shaky breaths. "I'm really sorry, Ria, I forgot!"

"How could you forget?" Nat snapped, turning in the doorway to also glare daggers at the Falcon. Wanda turned to watch as well as Sam shrugged sheepishly.

"Hey, she's not _my_ wife. And I said I'm sorry- it was just habit." Sam apologized and defended himself, though he did send Steve - just visible inside the doorway to the bathroom – another apologetic look.

"It's fine…" Steve sighed, and Arianna half-snapped half-groaned: "Easy for _you_ to say."

"Sorry, babe." Steve apologized again.

Before Arianna, or anyone else, could reply, Vision piped up as he flew over to join Wanda's side: "I have cleared the kitchen entirely of the smell of eggs and disposed of the mix in the bowl safely away, Captain Rogers. It is now safe for Mrs. Rogers to return for her mid-morning meal. Might I suggest toast and a cup of tea?"

"Thank you, Vision." Steve nodded as Arianna lifted her head from his chest, looking better and the colour returning to her face. "Ria?"

"Sounds really good." She admitted, before adding: "Thank you, Vision. And sorry, guys- I didn't mean to worry you or lash out at you."

"It's fine." Nat shrugged. "You're handling it much better than Laura did the first time when she was carrying Cooper. And you didn't lash out at me, so I don't mind."

Arianna chuckled before glancing at her husband sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry I aimed it mostly at you, babe." She said with a small, apologetic smile, which Steve answered with a gentle one.

"It's fine." He murmured as he kissed the side of her head. "And I am partly to blame for this, so I should be the one to apologize."

"No, it's not your fault." Arianna argued, and Nat interrupted in exasperation: "Okay, when you're done being all cute all of a sudden, can we get back to breakfast? Preferably without sending Ria back in here?"

"I said I was sorry." Sam complained. "And how come I don't get an apology for all the cussing she gave me that even I could hear from out here?"

"Because you deserved it." Wanda told him seriously as the group headed back into the kitchen/dining area, Nat gliding back to her bowl of cereal – discarded when she'd jumped to catch Arianna and hurry her to the bathroom – while Wanda and Vision retook their seats on the couch, having already finished their breakfast earlier that morning.

Steve herded Arianna to his abandoned chair, ignoring her soft sounds of protest as he gave her a stern look before moving to fetch her a plate of toast and make some warm tea. Sam cast several guilty looks in Arianna's direction, which she waved away with a tired motion with her hand while her other held her head as she leant on the table in attempt to ward off the growing migraine.

It was ridiculous how queasy she was feeling, but Arianna remembered Laura's pregnancy with Lila and knew she had it relatively easier. For now, at least. The problem was, her morning sickness just seemed to be getting worse- the first time had been around two weeks ago and about a month and a half into her pregnancy, when a bout of random nausea had sent her running from her bed to the bathroom.

Then, a few days later, they'd discovered the hard way that the smell of eggs also sent her running. Steve had also cut chicken from their diet as the smell made Arianna turn green although she didn't feel quite ill enough that she needed to empty the contents of her stomach. The team avoided eating it when she was in the room, and Vision was careful to clear the smells, if they did cook chicken, before Arianna entered the common area.

Then this morning, after already having thrown up at five am when she woke up feeling nauseous, Arianna had unpleasantly discovered that she was now feeling an aversion to bananas as well.

Steve had been about to make his breakfast shake when the sound of a chair clattering to the floor had him turning sharply in time to see his pregnant wife running for their room. He had dropped the fruit to hurry after her, soothing her as she coughed up what remaining contents were left in her stomach.

It had taken him a while – between her swearing (Arianna wasn't one to cuss but morning sickness brought out a potty mouth that would've made Tony beam) and her retching – to figure out that it had been the smell of the banana that had done her in, but when he did manage to understand her, Steve had promptly got rid of any trace of the offensive fruit before Arianna returned for the apple-cinnamon oatmeal Steve prepared for her every night and kept in the fridge for when she woke up hungry in the morning.

It was actually scary for the whole team to see exactly how much Arianna ate, and Nat was certain it wasn't helping that the young woman refused to sit still. She was still training whenever she could – as in, whenever she slipped passed Steve – and although she was careful not to do anything too strenuous, it was still more than Nat suspected she should be doing while eating for two human beings.

Arianna was eating at least seven meals a day - almost every two or so hours – and after about two weeks, the team had simply gotten used to seeing either the brunette woman in question or Steve pottering about in the kitchen at almost any hour of the day. Hence, earlier this morning at nine am when Arianna and Steve had wandered into the common area, heading for the kitchen to fix something for her to eat.

Unfortunately, Sam had forgotten - after a rough mission over the last week – that Arianna couldn't stand the smell of eggs anymore. Or rather, he, and to be honest the rest of the team, forgot that pancake mix required eggs. He'd barely cracked the second egg, the first already in the bowl, when Arianna froze as she stopped before she could enter the dining area, her face going completely white. Nat had been the quickest to react, having realized what had set Arianna off, and it had all gone downhill from there.

Arianna sighed, rubbing her forehead before glancing up as a plate of toasts slid onto the table before her. She grinned weakly at Steve as he placed the mug of tea down as well, and he answered with a soothing smile of his own as he sat down beside her.

"Thanks, babe." Arianna sighed and Steve answered with a soft kiss to the side of her head: "No problem, babe."

"Okay, no, save that for when you're alone." Sam complained, waving his spoon at the couple accusingly as he sat down with a – safe – bowl of cereal.

Arianna glared daggers at the man while Steve raised a brow and pointed out: "You really shouldn't be antagonizing Ria when you've just made her sick."

"Thank you." Arianna growled, and Steve nodded at her while Sam raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, point taken." He sighed. "Sorry, again, Ria. I really didn't mean it."

"I know." Arianna sighed as she bit into her toast. "And I'm sorry that it's inconveniencing you all as well."

"It's fine." Nat soothed. "It's not an inconvenience."

"And at least it'll get better later on in the day." Wanda encouraged and Arianna smiled gratefully at the young woman.

"Actually," Vision piped up, "morning sickness is caused by high levels of estrogen, which many researchers believe is what enhances the sense of smell and general sensitivity during pregnancy. 'Morning' sickness is actually a misnomer as symptoms can-"

"Yes, _thank_ you Vision." Arianna sighed while the others winced.

Vision paused, glancing around before asking slowly: "Have I said something wrong again?"

"Not wrong exactly…" Wanda began while Sam shook his head and Nat observed: "You'd think you would have learnt by now."

"I apologize, Mrs. Rogers." Vision said to Arianna contritely, who just shook her head as she replied tiredly: "It's fine, Vision. You're still learning a lot, but just as a hint: you don't have to correct people, especially pregnant women, on every small detail. Not unless you want a knife through your head."

"I'm not certain a knife could pierce my head." Vision observed, making the others groan although they stopped when Arianna started laughing.

Shaking her head, the brunette just grinned at the android as she stood up, picking up her empty plate and commenting: "Nevermind, Vision. Just continue to be yourself, and I'm sure you'll figure things out along the way."

"Here, let me get that Ria." Steve offered as he stood up, having finished his own cereal, and he helped the brunette carry her empty plate and cup despite her protests.

The others sat in silence as the couple headed into the kitchen. Sam waited until the tap squeaked and the sound of running water hit their ears before he leant in and whispered: "That put her in a good mood."

"Well, of course." Wanda replied while Nat agreed: "Obviously."

"I'm not sure I follow." Vision said slowly, and Nat pointed out: "Didn't you see her plate?"

"It was empty." Vision observed, and Wanda explained: "Exactly. She ate all five pieces of toast- she must be getting over her sickness now."

"Which means she's feeling better." Nat added, and Sam sighed in relief: "Good- that means she won't be making an accurate impression of a witch anymore- no offence, Wanda." He added looking at the young woman.

"None taken." Wanda deadpanned, before smirking as a fist collided with the top of Sam's head.

"Ow!" He complained as he glanced up, meeting Arianna's amused gaze.

"This 'witch' has perfectly good hearing, thank you." She teased, and he gave her a sheepish look as Nat and Wanda laughed.

"And so does this soldier." Steve added amusedly as he walked up, wiping his hands dry on a dishtowel. "So watch what you say about my wife."

"Yeah, yeah." Sam sighed, before muttering something under his breath that sounded distinctly like: "Man, I really need to find a girlfriend."

"You mean 'try'." Nat quipped, making them all laugh and Sam made another face at them, although it relaxed into a smile as the morning ended on a distinctly better note than it had started.

*A/N So, it's really short but I've been playing with this idea for a while so I decided to share~


	8. Chapter 8: Entrust

Clint still remembered the night he first met Arianna Hart. She was just an eighteen year old girl, a kid really in his eyes, and when he'd first gotten the protection detail he hadn't been too happy. He didn't relish the idea of basically stalking a kid and observing her from afar to see what her potential would be. That should've been Phil's job.

Unfortunately, in the years since Phil had first recruited Clint, the older man had been promoted – several times – and it was no longer his job. Hence, it had been passed down to the 'next-in-line' as Nat had jokingly called him, resulting in Clint watching the slight girl as she went about her daily routines. He'd sighed, resigning himself to the dull job and settled into his role without high expectation.

But Clint was proven wrong. He realized almost immediately that this girl was not dull, nor was her life routine. He watched her nurse a sickly mother, sneak off to various jobs, including a late night shift at the local bar a few streets down from her apartment, and try to cram for a college education in the local library so that she wouldn't disturb her mother's sleep. And that was day one.

It was not long after that, that Clint witnessed a glimpse of her physical skills. There had been no doubt after the first day that she was indeed a genius as he watched her work in a car repair shop with ease and spotted her studying advanced physics. But brains were only one aspect of a job at SHIELD, especially the one Fury was contemplating for this girl, and so Clint had been waiting for a sign that she could be trained for more.

He hadn't had to wait long - late on the second day, or rather very early into the third day, he watched as she was assaulted by a drunk bar patron as she was leaving work. The man, clumsy on his feet and so drunk he could barely speak straight, had launched himself at Arianna in an attempt to push her against the back alley wall.

Clint had been ready to intervene – perhaps posing as a nearby passerby – when the slight girl he'd been watching neatly caught the man's arms, hooked her leg through his, and spun him over her side so that he went crashing to the ground. She took the moment that the man was lying in a dazed pile to duck back inside the bar before returning minutes later with her boss.

The pudgy but well-meaning man had his bar security detain Arianna's would-be assailant before calling the cops while Arianna hurried home to squeeze in some time to study before she had to sleep. Clint followed her, feeling rather impressed by what he was finding in the pretty little girl who really wasn't all she seemed at first glance.

Her skills were nowhere near as impressive as Natasha's had been when he'd first encountered the Russian assassin, and yet it was in some ways more impressive. Nat had been in arguably one of the best training systems, and while she was excellent even by Red Room standards, she had been exactly what Clint had been prepared for. This girl before him, this Arianna Hart, was untrained and wouldn't hold a candle against Nat in a fight yet her raw talent was clear to anyone who cared to watch.

His decision made, he returned to his hideout and made the call to Phil.

Of course, that had to be when the CIA's targets chose to place a hit on her. The terrorist group they'd been tracking – and whose code Arianna had helpfully decoded – had finally worked out who was responsible for their failed plans and had sent an assassin to take the girl out. Luckily for her, and unfortunately for the assassin, Hawkeye had arrived- with Phil in tow.

He saw the danger immediately, Phil noting it almost a second after the archer had, and the two quickly dispersed to deal with the unexpected situation. Clint noted, with some surprise although he had also expected as much, that Arianna seemed to know something was wrong as she scanned the dark alleyway she was standing in, the exact spot where she had been assaulted two days before.

But there was no way she was adequately prepared to deal with her current situation, and Clint ran for her as she stood before the backdoor to the pub she worked at. He tackled her swiftly just as the assassin hiding in the far shadows fired a shot.

Clint covered her mouth quickly – they really didn't need others to become involved – and for the briefest moments his eyes met hers. Her wide hazel eyes showed shock and confusion, and Clint noted in the nanosecond that they stared at each other that there was indeed an intelligent gleam in her eyes, an intelligence that showed now as she appraised him in silence as he did her.

And then the moment passed and Clint was back on his feet as he drew an arrow and fired it at the assassin. He ducked back down as he noted from the faint sound of impact that the arrow had hit the surprised man's shoulder, rendering his gun arm useless but not killing him. He swiftly drew another arrow as he stood back up, firing once more and he was satisfied to see in the faint movement in the darkness that the arrow had found its mark. As his arrows always did.

He quickly moved to check the fallen body, just to make sure the assassin really was dead and not faking, before returning to stand before Arianna Hart. The girl had been watching him warily, and he was again a little surprised by her presence of mind. Since her initial reaction to scream, she had made no sound, and Clint also noted that Arianna was taking the fact that someone had just been killed before her eyes, extremely well.

The girl had gotten slowly to her feet, and he saw her eyes flickering around her surroundings quickly before coming back to meet his. He could see fear, wariness, and a hint of curiosity in her eyes as she stared at him, when she suddenly tensed. Clint had to say, he was impressed- it was rare for people to realize when a SHIELD agent came near.

"No need to worry." Phil had chuckled as he walked up to them. "We're safe… well, safer."

Clint suppressed a snort, keeping his face neutral as he was trained to be. The night had ended on a positive note after that, both men getting gradually more impressed with the girl before them. She was no pushover and clearly intelligent in not just the mind – cough, Tony Stark – but in social interactions. Both incredibly valuable skills for any agent.

He also detected a hint of the heart, the righteous essence, in this girl that he knew Phil always looked for. She kept it hidden, constantly on her guard as she eyed them skeptically and cautiously, but Clint was good at seeing what others could not.

And her expression as she'd said: "I'm in."

Clint had seen something akin to Arianna's spirit in Nat – although, admittedly, the Russian had been far more deadly – and he knew in his gut that the girl before him was one in a million. Maybe one in a billion.

It was why he had stood adamantly with Phil when DELTA's handler had argued for Arianna to be trained with Clint and Natasha in addition to whatever training she would do as a regular SHIELD recruit. He could see potential and he knew that under the right guidance she would easily become one of their best. But more than that, he was confident she would one day become more than just an agent.

To say Natasha had been wary of the new recruit was an understatement. To say she was unhappy with the decision was an even greater understatement. It was only her trust in Phil and Clint that kept the Russian's mouth shut when Arianna had come in uncertainly on that fateful first day.

The feeling disappeared quickly on the redhead's side, though her continual cold demeanour kept the two women at a distance from each other. It was actually sometimes amusing, though Clint often felt frustrated with the way the pair seemed to dance around each other. He would never forget the look on Arianna's face that day she had first pinned Nat down.

He'd teased Nat relentlessly about it (payback for how she'd teased him after Arianna managed to pin him down about two months earlier) but he was happy to see the two seemed to tentatively be making progress in getting to know one another. Of course, it was also around this time that they'd discovered Arianna's talent with knives.

Clint would never tell her, but he had been the proudest when the letter bearing Arianna's acceptance into MIT arrived. Because in the back of his mind, there was always the small, niggling guilt in having had one of the largest parts in turning an innocent girl into a killing machine. So seeing some semblance of normality, and feeling the pride swelling in his chest because of an incredible achievement that had only been possible with Arianna's intelligence and SHIELD's financial backing, made him smile wider than he had in all the time that Arianna had been in SHIELD.

He also remembered the day when Arianna reached clearance level 5, and the first time he'd taken her out on a mission. He could still remember when she'd excelled far beyond what he or Phil had thought, though not hoped.

He also remembered as she ducked to avoid, a grenade thrown towards her head letting it go off and setting a fire on one side of the factory before she threw a grenade of her own. It had collided with a bullet one of the guards they had been fighting shot, causing an explosion that had leveled all the pillars on one side. They had all paused for a fraction of a second before Clint yelled: "Out!"

He and Arianna ran, both efficiently taking out all their remaining opponents as they did. The factory walls had groaned before shaking as the roof began to collapse on the side Arianna had managed to break down, and the pair had barely managed to get out before the entire factory had collapsed before it blew up from all the illegal chemicals their targets had been cultivating. Arianna had given Clint a sheepish look, but far from being angry he'd been completely amused, laughing at her so hard tears formed in his eyes.

Needless to say, the pair had been almost inseparable after that, almost as inseparable as Clint and Nat had been since she had been brought in. And a few months later, it turned out to be a very good thing they were.

Arianna's first year anniversary at SHIELD was without a doubt one of the worst days any member of STRIKE team DELTA had had at SHIELD. It had started out as a simple mission in Budapest, or as simple as international trade secret missions got. But it had quickly gone up in flames when their target was shot by an assailant that none of them had seen in time.

Clint had been captured for a good majority of that disaster of the mission after that, and he came out when Nat rescued him to find Arianna had been shot in the stomach while causing a diversion for their escape. In fact, it was a wonder to them all even for years after as to how they had all managed to make it out of that hell alive.

There had been two upsides to the mission though. Clint had found, to immense surprise and satisfaction, that Arianna and Nat had apparently bonded over his capture and the two had finally put aside all feelings of unease with one another. When Arianna woke up and Clint found them calling each other by first name – albeit a little awkwardly, neither used to calling the other in such a familiar manner – he was sure his face was going to split he was grinning so widely.

The second upside had something to do with an idea he had been planning for a while, but hadn't had quite the opportunity to do. Something that hadn't turned out quite the way he'd expected but ultimately ended for the better.

After Budapest, and needing some much needed rest and a place to lie low, Clint made the decision to introduce Arianna to his family.

To say she'd been surprised was an understatement. To say she was hurt that he hadn't told her sooner was expected. But Clint had seen something akin to worry flash through her eyes before it was gone as she gingerly greeted Laura before playing with Cooper.

Nat pointed out Arianna was probably having trouble splitting the image of the close relationship the Russian and the archer had, which Clint understood. He figured it would be how most people would react. But he was surprised when Nat revealed she suspected Arianna would also suddenly feel like an outsider to Clint's life and that it was most likely what was troubling her - because it was what had troubled Nat when Clint had first introduced her to Laura.

This surprised him, both that Arianna might feel as though she weren't welcome when he clearly meant for her to be by including her in his secret, and that Nat would admit to her feelings. It touched him in a way, that Nat was now willing to make herself vulnerable in order to help Arianna. And that Nat had grown enough to speak up about her feelings…

Clint did the only thing he could. He called both his DELTA girls over, Nat giving him a suspicious look while Arianna walked over a little uncertainly. He ignored both their looks of surprise as he leant in and hugged them both close to him, feeling their initial hesitation.

Arianna, of course, was the first to react as she carefully returned the hug before tightening her grip and burying her head into his chest. Clint had kept his eyes on Nat as he patted Arianna's back, and eventually the redhead caved. Her green-blue eyes lowered and she slowly wrapped her arm around him as she lay her head on his other side. The trio stood there for a moment, each finding and giving their comfort as they realized that nothing between _them_ had changed.

Clint still had the picture of that moment, tucked in with his picture of Laura and his kids in his wallet. It should have disturbed the three agents how Laura had managed to snap the picture without any of them noticing, but then again she was Hawkeye's wife. Clint also knew that Nat had a secret copy in her bedside table – underneath her gun – and Arianna had a copy at the bottom of her chest of drawers. How he knew, he could never explain- he just did. They were family.

So it stood to reason that he was the first, along with Nat, to realize when Arianna had first fallen in love. When Arianna fell for Captain America.

Clint knew the look in Steve's eye- he'd seen it many times before. Clint would be a fool not to notice how attractive both his DELTA teammates were, and they'd used that to their advantage on more than one occasion. He'd seen interest, he'd seen lust, he'd even seen adoration in the eyes of the many men who had looked at his two girls.

But there were very few instances when Clint had seen genuine love and care in the eyes of any person, let alone one looking at his girls. He could count on one hand how many people looked at Arianna or Nat that way, and one had recently – his heart had clenched painfully – passed away. It made him watch Steve carefully in the aftermath of the battle of New York, and it had soon become apparent to him, and most likely the entire team if not at least Nat, that Steve was starting to feel more than a platonic friendship for his 'sister'.

But on that fateful day, before he'd returned home for the first time in many months, he had also seen a look he'd never seen on Arianna's face. He saw it for the briefest moment in the flash of a smile she'd given Steve, that day in May of 2012 when they'd seen Thor and Loki off.

It wasn't quite love, not yet, but both he and Nat had seen in that moment that it would lead there if the pair were given the right nudge. And he had no doubt that they would - Fury had seen to it when he made them partners in work.

Clint could still remember Nat's husky voice as she murmured to him, with a hint of amusement and a hint of sadness: "Our little sister's growing up."

He'd grinned, agreeing with her, as he watched Arianna interact briefly with Steve before they'd all parted ways. His sister, for all intents and purposes, had grown even more than since he'd first met Arianna. And Clint wasn't sure how he felt about that.

He loved her as any brother, so he felt naturally jealous and critical of any man who would dare to catch her eye. But he also felt joy that she was finally peeking out the closed door of her heart, daring to peer over the wall she had built, and letting someone else into her world. He felt relief that it was Captain America that had caught her attention, because at the very least he knew he could trust the man Phil had admired so greatly. Trust that Steve wouldn't hurt his sister and that he would be there to pull her when she tried to push away in her stubborn and stupid way.

But there was also the sense of loss, a feeling that there would be a distance he had never before felt. He remembered how Arianna had struggled briefly to come to terms with the fact that he was married with a kid and kept that from her, and finally understood a little better what she must've felt. The feeling that he was being ridiculous but still unable to shake the fear that things would change. That he would lose someone he called family.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?"

Clint was pulled from his thoughts as Laura looked at him questioningly, rocking baby Nathaniel in her arms as the baby gurgled happily. Clint saw her glance down at the card in his hands, watched the way her face softened and her warm brown eyes moved back to meet his blue ones.

Laura sat down beside him on the bed, gently adjusting Nathaniel so that she could lean against Clint, wrapping her free arm around his waist and hugging him comfortingly.

"She's still going to be your 'sister'." Laura murmured and Clint answered automatically, even as his arms moved to pull Laura a little closer: "I know."

Laura smiled, brushing her hand soothingly along Clint's back as she looked down at the card still in his hand.

"Looks like our girl's all grown up." She commented and Clint raised a brow.

"'Our' girl?" He joked, and Laura smiled.

"Yes, our girl." She said before she laughed a little. "Goodness, it seems like yesterday she was here, a young girl and looking so bewildered when you introduced us. I'll never forget that look of betrayal she shot at you before she quickly shifted her expression into polite indifference."

Clint cracked a smile and Laura kissed his cheek gently.

"She'll be all right." Laura murmured, and Clint joked lightly: "'Course she will. I didn't raise her to be otherwise."

"Careful Nat doesn't hear you." Laura laughed and Clint smiled as he finally placed the wedding invitation back down on the coffee table before him, hugging Laura to him as he stared at the words on the front with a mix of happiness and sorrow.

' _Arianna Hart and Captain Steven Grant Rogers_ '

*A/N I really wanted to write this, because I was feeling a little regret that Arianna's bond with Clint wasn't able to be expressed as well as I wanted in the middle of the chaos that was Captain's Hart and Soul.


	9. Chapter 9: Perfect

"Jim!" Arianna cried.

The call had Steve looking up immediately from where he had been staring intently at the manual for a rocking sleeper, to see Arianna scowling as stared down the mess their son had made on her shirt. He smiled as he saw the baby gurgling happily while Arianna sighed as she wiped her shirt with a baby wipe while holding their son down so that he didn't roll off the side of the dresser.

"Are you smiling, Captain?" She asked as she caught sight of Steve's grin, and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Oops, you caught me." He joked, and she threatened playfully as she picked their son up slightly off the changing table: "Don't you dare smile when your son is peeing all over me because you didn't want to change his diapers."

"You're better at it than I am." Steve countered with a laugh as Arianna smoothly wrapped the diaper around their son. "And besides, I changed him earlier and got showered by him too."

Arianna grinned as she finished pulling the diaper on, before picking up little Philip 'Jim' Rogers. She crossed the bedroom to place their son on Steve's lap, where Steve held him carefully as the baby gurgled and tried to reach out to grab the various sleeper parts.

"Watch him while I change my shirt. Again." Arianna called as she walked towards the bathroom, and Steve nodded as he held the baby while simultaneously keeping all the smaller and sharper parts away from the baby's curious hands and therefore mouth.

The six-month old child was now starting to sit up and liked to grab at almost anything in his path. It was fascinating for his parents to watch, particularly as Arianna noted Jim starting to crawl a little as he clumsily tried to go after items of particular interest. This had resulted in the pair egging on their son while moving the object of his affections – usually a rubber toy – further away the closer he got.

The exercise had ended in even more laughs for the parents as Jim, finally getting tired of their continuous game of pulling his toy away, started pounding on the ground and made small angry cries. Arianna had laughed so hard she was almost rolling on the ground while Steve finally relented and handed the toy over to his small man.

Steve still found it hard to believe he was a father, and yet nothing had ever felt more right than seeing his son in his wife's arms, or watching as the baby suckled on his mother's breast for milk, or patting little Jim after a meal so that he could burp. And always, tucking in his son for the night with Arianna by his side.

Steve roused himself from his thoughts as Arianna stepped back out from the bathroom, dressed in a different maternity shirt.

"You know," Arianna commented as she sat down beside Steve and little Jim, "at this rate I'll forget how to wear normal clothes again. Let alone my uniform."

Steve chuckled as he looked at her while Arianna reached over to scoop Jim up. While she technically no longer needed them, she was still wearing a lot of her maternity wear with yoga or workout pants while taking care of their son. It made things easier to wash and move about in, and especially in the early days of breastfeeding.

"You're still beautiful." Steve told her with a small smile, leaning over to give her a chaste kiss.

Arianna smiled into the kiss, cheekily nibbling on his lip as they broke apart and he laughed at her.

"You're going to make my ego grow." Arianna teased him. "If you keep telling me things like that."

"Well, no-one can beat…." Steve trailed off a little before he could finish, and Arianna's gaze turned sad as both lapsed into brief silence.

They hadn't heard from Tony, or any of the other Avengers who had sided with him, since the separation. The only way they knew any of them were doing fairly well was through the various news reports they had been featured in. And the hacking Arianna had managed to do on the CIA. The only one she had yet to find any traces of was Natasha.

According to T'Challa, Nat had disappeared after helping them out at the Berlin airport and had been yet to be heard from. Although, considering they were also on the run, it was possible that Nat had been unable to reach them. Arianna's paranoia – which she had inherited tenfold from Natasha and Clint – meant that virtually no-one was able to get in contact with her or Steve.

Since Jim's birth, they had only notified the Avengers who had been present at the hospital, and T'Challa of their location. And despite Steve's worry that Arianna needed to rest and recover, they had moved safe houses three times in the last half-year, her paranoid insistence having won out every time.

The only time Steve had put his foot down had been when she had tried insisting they move after the first two weeks of Jim's birth. He had firmly refuted and she had been forced to concede when Steve used the worry for Jim's healthy development as a reason. Although, there were no surprises there - it was usually the only thing that worked in convincing the other when these two argued.

"Come on." Arianna said at last, breaking the silence as she scooped up their son. "Let's get him fed and bathed – it's already almost bedtime."

Steve gave her a small smile as he nodded in agreement, getting to his feet with his wife and following as she carried Jim towards the kitchen so that they could cook up some new type of puree. Perhaps they could try carrot and beef this time.

* * *

Arianna smiled as she gently tucked her son into the crib, the baby having fallen asleep just minutes earlier. The one thing that both parents were grateful for was how easily and deeply little Jim slept – he would usually pass out at exactly ten o'clock and sleep exactly eight hours to wake up at six in the morning, by which time both his parents were already long awake.

It was definitely a relief not to have to wrestle the child to bed, and then be woken up at every hour of the night. Arianna hadn't been around for Lila's birth, but Clint had told some depressing stories before of lost sleep and… well, Clint had a dirty mouth.

Not that he'd been really upset – if there was ever a daddy wrapped tightly around his daughter's little finger, it was Clint. But even his love for his little princess hadn't stopped him from complaining about how difficult a baby was. And that was even including the fact that he had barely been able to be around to help Laura raise Lila.

Arianna smiled a little as she thought about the Barton family, before she paused as she ran her hand absently along the crib. She touched the crib again, running her hand along the rail as she remembered when Tony had gifted it to her and Steve. Well, not the actual crib – most of their original belongings were still being held in the Avengers facility, excluding the few possessions Wanda and Clint had managed to sneak out with when Clint had 'helped' Wanda escape the facility.

But Tony had given them a gift voucher for anything they might want for the baby, his present to the couple after Arianna revealed her pregnancy. He had privately admitted to Arianna that he would have given them an actual, meaningful gift and not a, to quote, "pathetic piece of plastic that represents a tiny cut of my money". But with his rough patch with Pepper, he had both been going through a lot of stress and lost the only person he trusted to give good advice on such matters. Hence, a gift voucher.

The pair had used it long ago to purchase a crib, and Wanda had recently gone with Steve to sneakily retrieve it. They had no doubt that Tony knew exactly who had taken the crib, but he never mentioned it in interviews or CIA reports, nor had he made any move to stop them.

Steve and Arianna weren't sure what to make of that – did that mean he'd at least understood Steve and Arianna's various decisions after the fiasco in Siberia? Had he read Steve's letter and forgiven them, in some small way, for what had happened? Where did that leave all of them?

There were too many questions and yet no answers. Arianna sighed.

"Thinking about Tony?" Steve asked from behind her.

Arianna smiled a little, nodding as she turned to face Steve as he walked into the small bedroom. Wrapping his arms around Arianna, he kissed the side of her head as she hugged him back, snuggling against his hard chest.

"I just miss him and worry about him sometimes." Arianna murmured and Steve nodded.

"I know." He replied softly, placing his chin on the top of Arianna's head. "I do as well."

They stayed in comfortable silence for the moment, Arianna snuggling in closer to Steve's warm embrace and closing her eyes as she remained in one of the few places in the world where she felt entirely safe – in Steve's arms. Steve rested his head against the top of his wife's, breathing in the familiar scent of lilies while he stared pensively down at the tiny sleeping form of their son in the crib.

It wasn't perfect, not with the worry for their small family, their friends, allies, and the uncertain future for all of the above. And yet, it couldn't be more perfect as Steve kissed the top of Arianna's head once more before leading her quietly out of the room as little Philip James Rogers turned over in his sleep, dreaming innocent dreams.

*A/N Sorry for the long wait and that it's so short! I've been really busy and it's been hard to update with all my other stories going on, but hopefully this small chapter can bring a smile!


	10. Chapter 10: Movie Night

_August 2012_

"You haven't?" Arianna asked curiously, and Steve shook his head.

Normally when people asked him something like that, he became very uncomfortable or embarrassed as he became aware of just how much the world had changed and how much time he'd missed. Sometimes it was just his own discomfort, and sometimes it was also because of the shocked or even condescending (Tony) way people phrased the question.

But with Arianna, it was different. He didn't feel the need to be embarrassed because he knew she meant well and meant it with genuine curiosity. Not to mention determination. Arianna went out of her way to find out what Steve was behind on and help him catch up to present times- and this was no exception.

"You've never seen Star Wars?" Arianna repeated, and Steve nodded again.

"You have to see it." Arianna declared, suddenly looking fired up. "It was incredible, especially for its time, and still remains relevant today because of it."

"You said the same thing about Mickey Mouse." Steve pointed out a little skeptically, and Arianna wagged her finger at him.

"Do not insult the Mouse." She teased. "And trust me, you'll like Star Wars. We'll watch that next time."

Steve still looked a little skeptical but he nodded in agreement. He trusted Arianna and so far she had been very good at guessing his tastes. Even with Disney, she'd admitted she didn't think he would really enjoy it, but had proclaimed it was a requirement of every male in the current century to be subjected to at least one Disney movie in his lifetime. And what better movie than one on the mouse who began it all?

"If you don't have other plans, we could do a movie night this Saturday?" Arianna suggested, and Steve nodded readily.

Another thing about Arianna was that she didn't automatically assume that he would be free outside of his SHIELD commitments. Some (Tony) teased Steve about having no social life, but not Arianna. She always checked that he was free and willing to spend time with her- not that Steve let on quite how willing he was.

He was still working through his feelings for the brunette, but Steve wasn't so naïve that he didn't realize he at least had some romantic interest in Arianna. But he was wary of acting on his feelings yet, not just because he was still unsure about his place in the 21st century but also because Arianna was his friend. The last thing he wanted was for things to become awkward between them.

"All right." Arianna smiled cheerfully, shaking Steve from his thoughts. "Saturday it is. Now, I have a meeting but if you want, we can grab lunch together?"

Steve smiled as he agreed: "That would be nice."

Arianna beamed back at him, and Steve's heart leapt though he tried not to show it as Arianna waved before heading out of their office. Little did he know Arianna was also ignoring the way her heart had sped up at Steve's bright smile.

* * *

 _The following Saturday_

"So, Vader was his father?" Steve asked, impressed, as they finished the second movie in the original Star Wars trilogy.

Arianna nodded as she stretched out from her comfortable curled position on the couch, accidentally revealing some of her skin when her shirt hiked up. Steve averted his eyes quickly, cheeks burning, but Arianna didn't notice as she stood up and walked to her kitchen.

"Do you want another beer?" She called as she set about making another enormous bowl of popcorn – Steve's appetite had no end, though Arianna ate an astonishing amount herself – and Steve stood up.

"I can get it." He offered as he moved to the refrigerator. "Do you also want one?"

"Yeah, but better pull out a new pack for the fridge." Arianna advised as she pulled out the popcorn from the microwave. "I think I've only got another one left in there right now."

Steve nodded as he pulled out another six-pack from the small cabinet Arianna kept all her extra supplies in.

"I've always wondered," he commented as he shut the cabinet door, "why do you always keep so much beer in your apartment?"

Arianna laughed and she teased: "You calling me an alcoholic, Captain?"

"No." He blushed a little, and Arianna glanced at him in amusement.

His constant innocence and delicate politeness never failed to amuse her, and she teased him about it often enough that he knew it too. Though it didn't bother him as it did when other people made fun of him, because he always caught an undertone of respect in Arianna's voice even as she joked at his expense. She respected his old-fashioned ideals, and he respected her for that.

"You just don't even drink beer that often." Steve explained. "So I wondered why you kept so many packs around."

"Well," Arianna replied a little more seriously, "both Clint and Nat drink it quite often on our off days. So I guess you could say I started habitually keeping it around for them."

"I see." Steve commented, and Arianna added with a cheeky grin: "And besides, Tony did say no house was ever complete without a secret stash of alcohol."

"Of course Stark would say that." Steve sighed, and Arianna laughed again.

The sound made Steve's heart skip a beat, but he clamped down firmly on the feeling as the pair moved back into the lounge and Arianna asked with an excited gleam in her eyes: "So, ready for the third one?"

Steve chuckled at her enthusiasm as he replied agreeably: "Ready when you are."

Arianna beamed at him as she set the popcorn between them on the sofa and she pressed a button to play the final move in the trilogy, the pair settling comfortably into their seats once more as the opening music blared.

Neither let on how each felt their heart beat just a little bit faster whenever their hands or arms brushed together in the close proximity. And while both would rather die than admit it, each ate more popcorn than they cared for, just so they could have the excuse to touch the other's hand at least one more time.

* * *

 _December 2015_

"Why," Tony complained, "can we not celebrate Christmas together?"

"Because, Tony." Pepper sighed. "People have other engagements."

"But it's not even like I proposed spending Christmas _Day_ together." Tony argued, staring down the couple his remark was directed at.

Steve sighed while Arianna just shook her head.

"Tony," the brunette woman began gently in that tone Tony hated- the one that told him she was placating him like a spoilt child, "you know that we'd love to celebrate Christmas with you, but Steve and I already made plans for the day you're proposing."

"What plans?" Tony demanded accusingly. "What's so important we can't all spend it together?"

"Personal plans." Arianna answered pointedly, and Tony growled.

"Look, why is it a big deal?" Arianna sighed. "It's not like it's just us who can't make Wednesday night- Clint and Rhodey have said they have other plans, too."

"But it's because they can't make it." Tony whined. "Without you as well, what kind of party is it?"

"Wow, Tony." Nat said dryly from where she'd been watching while leaning against the wall. "You really know how to make the rest of us feel special."

"You know what I mean, Romanoff." Tony sighed. "I mean, you're great and all, but without Rhodes and Ria, that's all my best friends missing."

"Which is a sad statement in and of itself." Arianna remarked, making Tony mock-glare at her.

"Oh, well in that case: good thing then that I can't make it either." Nat suddenly piped up and Tony exploded: "What's your excuse?"

"Same as theirs." Nat answered, nodding at Arianna and Steve. "We're _busy_."

"What on earth could you three be doing together?" Tony demanded, before he paused.

Arianna saw his expression and she warned sharply: "Stop right there, Stark, unless you want me to knife you."

Steve wrinkled his nose in disgust while Nat rolled her eyes, and Tony replied childishly: "I couldn't help it- first thought that came to mind. Ugh, just the thought is horrifying. Trust me, I'm the biggest victim here."

"Of course you are, Tony." Steve answered in an annoyed tone. "Anyway, so we won't be here that Wednesday and Thursday, so just let it go."

Tony pouted, whined, threatened, bribed and begged to no avail. Nat, Steve, and Arianna were staunch in their decisions and really they didn't know why Tony was throwing such a fuss- they were all going to celebrate Christmas Eve together at the Stark sponsored charity gala anyway.

* * *

 _The following Thursday_

"Yeah, it was great seeing you." Arianna agreed into her cell. "And getting to see my godson in person was the best Christmas present ever."

"Nah, I think the best one was the news of the team's reaction to your pregnancy." Clint chuckled. "I just wish I'd been there to capture Stark fainting on camera."

"Yeah, he had Vision delete that from the security footage." Arianna laughed. "But it was really funny."

"I'm sure it was." Clint agreed. "But anyway, I don't want to keep you too long. Just wanted to say thanks for coming down and helping Laura with the kids for Christmas. And not telling Tony. While they're cool guys, it was nice to just have us together again, for once."

"It was a pleasure, Clint." Arianna answered warmly. "And we really should do it more often."

"Yeah?" Clint joked. "Now that you're also married, you thinking of joining Laura on the farm when you've got a troop of your own?"

"Very funny." Arianna deadpanned, and Clint barked a laugh.

"Movie's probably starting soon." Steve commented as he walked over to his wife, his cap pulled down so no-one would recognize him, and Arianna smiled at him, nodding to show she'd heard him.

Clint also heard Steve over the phone, and he finished: "Enjoy your date, Ria. Don't stay out too late, young lady." He added jokingly, and Arianna rolled her eyes.

"Thanks. Bye, _Dad_." She teased and Clint laughed as he hung up.

Steve smiled at her as Arianna tucked her phone away with a fond smile, and he kissed her cheek as the pair headed into the theatre where the large movie poser read: 'Star Wars: The Force Awakens'.

*A/N This chapter was inspired by the fact that Steve's list in Winter Soldier had Star Wars crossed out aka he'd seen it. Also, maybe I should have warned there would be Star Wars spoilers… but if you didn't know Vader was the father, I have no words. Happy (late) Halloween everyone!


	11. Chapter 11: Day off?

*A/N Pre-Civil War, post AoU.

Arianna hummed lightly as she padded out of her and Steve's room, heading for the kitchen. Steve had already gotten up and headed out for an early morning run with Sam, despite it being the Avengers' day off. Only Rhodey was still on duty this day, just in case there was an alert. For everyone else, though, it was a relaxing Sunday morning.

Which meant, apparently, that Steve was going on a morning run at 8am instead of 5am. And even that was later than usual because, well, he'd been rather 'busy' the night before and hadn't slept until very late – or very early, depending on how one defined going to bed in the early AMs.

Still, it was rather impressive that he'd managed to roll out of bed so early, considering Arianna hadn't even had the energy to kiss him back this morning before he'd left for said run.

' _Old habits die hard._ ' Arianna thought wryly as she started cluttering about in the kitchen. ' _Poor Sam, having to run as well because he doesn't want to lose to Steve._ '

Arianna paused as the absent thought crossed her mind before she grinned to herself. It was mildly entertaining to watch how Sam tried his hardest not to 'lose' to Steve, but also irritatingly understandable. After all, none of them could keep up forever with the super-soldier, even at his brisk jogging pace.

Arianna shook her head as she finished mixing her batter, and she had just switched on the stove when Vision floated into the kitchen area.

"Ah, Mrs. Rogers," he greeted cordially, "good morning."

"Hi Vision." Arianna answered warmly, before gesturing at her buttered pan. "Breakfast?"

"I don't see why not." Vision agreed, moving to behind Arianna's shoulder so that he could watch what she was doing.

"Er, Vision…" Arianna said slowly, and he glanced at her questioningly.

"Yes, Mrs. Rogers?" He asked, and Arianna did a mental eye-roll at his continual insistence to call her that.

But outwardly she remained calmly collected as she suggested lightly: "Maybe _not_ take the term 'hovering over someone's shoulder' literally?"

Vision blinked, staring at his feet floating off the ground and back at Arianna in confusion.

"Perhaps sit and wait at the table." Arianna hinted instead, and Vision's eyes lit up with understanding.

"Very well, Mrs. Rogers." He agreed as he drifted off to sit at the table while Arianna did roll her eyes this time.

She had just flipped the first few pancakes onto a plate and scooped a second batch onto the stove when a familiar voice catcalled: "Now _that_ smells delicious."

"Morning, Nat." Arianna laughed as she turned to greet the redhead.

Natasha grinned as she loped casually into the kitchen-dining area, dressed in a tank and yoga pants, her hair slightly damp, and she arrived just as Arianna placed the first plate of pancakes before Vision.

"You dressed back in yoga clothes after your morning session?" Arianna questioned, glancing at the redhead, and Nat shrugged.

"I'm thinking of doing some more later- maybe before lunch." Nat answered nonchalantly, before she nodded at the pancakes still on the stove.

"Any leftovers for little old me?" Nat asked with a wide grin, and Arianna laughed.

"Maybe, maybe not." She pretended to think, and Nat mock-pouted: "Aw, please, Ria? Pretty, pretty please with-"

"Okay, okay." Arianna laughed, raising her hands in surrender. "Your cutesy act is actually really frightening, you know that?"

"Mmm…" Nat hummed in response, a sly grin on her face. "And I was going to say, 'pretty please with a bomb on top and a gun to your head if you don't'."

"Now there's the Natasha I know." Arianna teased as she flipped pancakes and Nat smiled.

"That sounded rather disturbing." Wanda commented as she wandered into the room as well.

"Well," Nat shrugged, "Ria's pancakes are to _die_ for."

She grinned while Wanda gave the Russian redhead a deadpan look. Nat responded by giving Wanda a chilling one in return, and Vision blinked as he watched the two women suddenly engage in a staring competition.

"Hey, Wanda." Arianna greeted, breaking Wanda and Nat's impromptu match.

"Good morning, Ria, Vis." Wanda greeted warmly, and Arianna gestured at her pans.

"Pancakes?" She offered, and Wanda smiled as she replied gratefully: "Please."

"Sit down with Vision and Nat, and I'll get you some." Arianna smiled, nodding at the android in question.

Wanda returned the smile as she walked to sit beside Vision, Nat taking the seat opposite.

Arianna had just carried in two more plates of pancakes, setting the plates before Nat and Wanda respectively, when a voice called: "Something smells incredible."

They all glanced over to see Steve and Sam walk in, their hair damp from their respective morning showers after their workouts. Arianna grinned as she walked back to her sizzling pans, calling: "I made some pancakes for breakfast, and decided to share."

"Well, it smells incredible." Sam repeated as he and Steve came into the kitchen/dining area.

Steve walked over to Arianna's side, kissing her cheek and leaning on the counter beside her to watch her fondly while Sam sat down beside Nat, saying hopefully: "Any room for one more?"

"Only if you work for it, soldier." Arianna replied cheekily, making Steve laugh while Sam complained: "You didn't make any of them work for it."

"Nat's my sister, Wanda's like a younger sister," Wanda beamed at that while Arianna continued, "and Vision is five months old."

"Four months and twenty-three days, to be precise." Vision piped up, making Wanda give him a fond look while Arianna chuckled and Sam rolled his eyes.

"So, they deserve their pancakes." Arianna finished teasingly. "What have you got, Falcon?"

"I spent the morning on a run with your husband that you opted out of." Sam countered, and Steve barked a laugh while the rest of the team chortled.

"Are you calling me a coward, Mr. Wilson?" Arianna challenged, and Sam answered as he spread his hands out: "Me, call the wife of Captain America, a coward? Never."

He grinned cheekily, and Arianna laughed as she said with a warm smile: "Well, in that case, sir, you may certainly have pancakes."

"Why, thank you kindly, ma'am." He joked, and Steve shook his head as he grabbed more plates for them while Arianna flipped her new batch of pancakes.

"How come Steve doesn't have to work for his pancakes, Ria?" Nat asked slyly.

Steve rolled his eyes, before he went beet-red as Arianna replied without hesitation: "Because he's already worked all night for them."

Wanda choked on her pancakes while Sam spat the water he'd been drinking. Vision looked a little confused, while Nat took it in stride as she answered without missing a beat: "Oh, is that why you're looking a little stiff today?"

"I am not." Arianna shot back, glancing at the redhead, and Nat smiled her infamous Cheshire cat smile.

"I wasn't talking to you, Ria." She answered, looking at Steve pointedly.

Steve's blush, if possible, deepened, while Sam complained: "All right, all right, some of us are trying to eat."

"Blame Nat." Arianna shrugged as she handed two plates over to Steve, who took them both and went to sit beside Sam, sighing as Nat wiggled her brows at him.

"No, really, knock it off." Sam told Nat in aggravation. "And why aren't you bothered by this? You've claimed she's your sister."

"I'm a spy. Sex doesn't bother me." Nat answered with a shrug, making the room pause again.

"And that was too much information." Arianna said dryly as she set aside the last plate of pancakes.

"We crossed that line a long time ago." Sam muttered, and there was a momentary silence.

It was finally broken when Vision commented lightly: "I must say, these are very good pancakes, Mrs. Rogers. Better than Mr. Stark's."

"Anyone's pancakes are better than Tony's." Arianna laughed. "I don't care if it's the most expensive imported flour and eggs that money can buy, whatever Tony does with it is no longer fit for consumption."

"I concur." Nat chimed in, and the two women exchanged high-fives as Arianna carried in her own plate, while Vision cleared his own plate.

"I'm not sure I can say quite the same of Mr. Stark." Vision commented seriously as Arianna settled down beside Steve. "But it is a fact that your pancakes are better, Mrs. Rogers."

He nodded at the brunette woman, finishing gratefully: "Thank you for the wonderful meal."

"No problem, Vision." Arianna chuckled. "Maybe I can teach you to make pancakes sometime."

"We can learn together, Vis." Wanda added enthusiastically.

"A cooking class with Ria, sounds great." Nat said a little sarcastically, but her smile gave her away and they all knew she didn't mean it.

Well, most of them did. Vision was looking a little confused, so Wanda explained to him on the side quietly, and Arianna grinned as she watched the interaction for moment.

It was strange, having once been in their shoes, for Arianna was certain this was how Nat and Clint had watched her back when she and Steve were still unaware of their own feelings. And now, here she was watching the new recruits with a feeling of nostalgia and warmth.

' _I'm getting old.'_ Arianna thought wryly before she cleared her throat.

"So," Arianna began as she bit into her stack of pancakes, "what's everyone doing today?"

The group turned to look at her, their expressions becoming thoughtful while Arianna continued: "Nat, I know you'll probably do yoga for the rest of today-"

"And you'll probably stick with Steve." Nat shrugged. "What happened to the days when you actually worked in your free time?"

"I never did – that's why it's called _free_ time, Nat." Arianna countered dryly while Steve sighed as he felt another bout of teasing coming up.

Sure enough, Nat let out a deep sigh as she said with a pretend sorrowful expression: "To think that my Ria, who I raised to be strong, independent, and never bend to a man's will, is now wrapped around Captain America's pinky finger."

Arianna's eyes narrowed, and she wasn't joking when she sent Nat a dark look. The Russian just smirked back while Wanda and Sam glanced between them anxiously, wondering if they were actually going to get into a fight.

The Sokovian's eyes widened when suddenly Arianna's hand shot out and she threw a pancake at Nat's head.

Nat deflected it quickly with her own fork, before she threw one of her pancakes at Arianna, which the brunette woman dodged, before she and Nat sat in a staring match once more.

"Don't throw the food." Steve warned, but both women's lips had curved upwards in matching smirks.

"Food fight!" Arianna yelled as she threw a dollop of whipped cream at Nat, which she deflected by smacking it right across the table and into Sam's face. Her other hand whipped out to reveal her own weapon, a bottle of the squeezing kind of jam.

Arianna's eyes narrowed and she leapt to the side as Nat fired at her, sending sprays of jam all over Arianna's empty seat and then Steve (who just barely got hit as he ducked) and Sam. Sam yelped while Arianna's leap took her over the table and she rolled as she grabbed the can of whipped cream.

She fired it at Nat, who also jumped away… only to be hit suddenly by a spray of chocolate sauce.

"You sneaky-!" Nat exclaimed as she whipped around to see Wanda, the Sokovian smiling widely as she lifted the chocolate sauce again.

Nat squeezed her bottle and sent the spray of jam at Wanda, who simply blocked it with her telekinesis. She tossed the jam aside carelessly, accidentally splattering it all of Steve instead, while Arianna fired whipped cream at Nat only to accidentally hit Vision.

The fight became fierce after that, as everyone grabbed their own form of ammunition and began to throw food at one another randomly. Arianna soon ran out of whipped cream, but Steve had had the foresight and smarts to place himself at the fridge, so it was only a matter of time before she received another two cans of ammunition.

Unfortunately, Wanda got hold of the storage cupboard, using her powers to have all the food fly to her and she was a fierce foe, only matched by Vision who belatedly got into the hang of the game. But once he did, all hell broke loose as he excitedly fired off jam, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and _cheese_ at them.

The food fight finally ended when Sam yelled: "Argh! Surrender, I surrender!"

They all came to a slow stop, Arianna and Nat tossing dollops of cream at each other every once in a while with wide grins pasted on their faces. Steve shook his head in amusement at them while Sam sighed in relief, and they all slowly glanced around at the mess they'd made.

"You two are cleaning this up." Steve told Arianna and Nat sternly, though his lips were twitching.

Their lips twitched as well, finding it hard to take him seriously when he was covered in various bits of food – Arianna spotted pancake bits stuck in his hair amongst the whipped cream and cheese (ugh) – but they replied smartly: "Yes, sir!"

He rolled his eyes at them, though his smile finally broke through and the team laughed as they all helped clean up the mess and set things straight for the rest of the day. So, perhaps it didn't really end as a day off, but at least it meant an early spring-cleaning for the kitchen.

They also had to go grocery shopping again when they realized there was nothing left in the kitchen, though it would explain the eggs on Vision's shirt and the pie on Sam's head… and the bits of bacon Steve found in Arianna's hair when he washed her down later. But that was another story.


	12. Chapter 12: Birth

*A/N What happened during the birth of Philip James Rogers. Warning: some mild swearing.

 _12 August 2016_

"God dammit, Steve, I'm going to kill you!"

Steve just nodded along, watching her worriedly as he kept his hands wrapped around Arianna's, letting her clutch at it almost painfully. In fact, he was certain that if it weren't for the super-soldier serum, she probably would've broken his bones by now.

Arianna screamed again, and Steve glanced at the doctor and nurses working at the end of the bed before looking back at Arianna as he begged: "It'll be okay, Ria. It's almost over."

"'Okay' my ass!" She screamed at him, before her hand clenched even tighter around his as another contraction hit and she squealed in pain.

"You're doing wonderfully, Mrs. Rogers." The doctor soothed as she checked Arianna's progress. "Just a little more."

"See, babe?" Steve tried to calm his wife as Arianna sagged a little, sobbing from the latest contraction. "Just a little-"

"If you say 'a little longer' one more time, I'm going to slit your throat." She hissed furiously, before she cried again as another contraction began.

Steve just held Arianna's hand helplessly, glancing back at the doctor beseechingly. It had already been at least three hours since they'd entered the ward, though to him it felt much longer. Due to their need to keep low profiles, they'd avoided coming to the hospital T'Challa had offered for as long as possible, i.e. when Arianna started going into active labor.

The unfortunate consequence of this was that Arianna was almost into the birthing period by the time they'd arrived at the ward. She'd held up fairly well until that point, but started screaming just before they'd entered, leaving Wanda and Sam looking faint while Clint looked grim as they were forced to wait outside.

Steve had been allowed in as the husband, but at points he wasn't sure if that was lucky or not. Watching Arianna scream while shaking from the contractions was definitely not high on his wish list, and it killed a part of him to watch her in so much pain. It didn't help that she'd proceeded to start screaming at him about an hour ago.

The doctor didn't notice, focused on her work as she called: "All right, we've got enough dilation to give birth."

The nurses all crowded around while Steve's hands tightened on Arianna's as she clutched his wildly.

"Now, Mrs. Rogers, I'm going to need you to push." The doctor instructed. "Take a deep breath."

"Come on, Ria." Steve encouraged as Arianna took a shaky breath. "Breathe."

She glared murderously at him as she took a deep breath before pushing as she'd been instructed to.

"That's it, you're doing great." The doctor encouraged while Steve rubbed circles on Arianna's hand with his thumb.

He'd rarely felt this helpless, and he wasn't sure what to do to help. The only thing that seemed to work so far was to let Arianna curse at him. Like now.

"Steve, you asshole! I'm going to castrate you myself for putting me through this!" Arianna screamed as she slumped back down on the bed.

"Mrs. Rogers, another push." The doctor instructed, and Arianna tensed.

"You can do this, Ria." Steve encouraged, ignoring her insults at him as he just let her hang onto his hand like a lifeline. "And then you can do whatever you want."

"Oh, God." Arianna moaned, and the doctor instructed: "Breathe, Mrs. Rogers."

"Oh, God." She just repeated, and Steve urged worriedly: "Breathe, Ria."

"Shit!" She cried, but she did as he said and took a deep breath before pushing with another scream of pain biting out through her grit teeth.

"That's it, that's it." The doctor encouraged and Arianna screamed as she slumped back once more.

"That was a really good one, Mrs. Rogers." The doctor encouraged. "Now, just one more like that one."

"Go to hell!" Arianna screamed, and Steve begged at last: "How much longer?"

"We can see the baby's head inside." The doctor answered calmly, clearly used to this. "Now, we need another push, Mrs. Rogers."

"Come on, Ria, breathe." Steve encouraged, and she bit out at him: "I should have let the Chitauri kill you."

"Yeah." Steve nodded as Arianna took a deep breath.

"Or Ultron and his robots." Arianna snarled, and Steve just nodded: "Yeah."

"Shut up!" She snapped at him, and the doctor interjected: "And push, Mrs. Rogers."

Steve clutched her hand as Arianna tensed, pushing once more and with another bitter scream.

"God!" Arianna cried as she slumped back again after her push, and Steve soothed: "You're doing great, Ria."

"I will f*cking kill you, Steve Rogers." Arianna sobbed as she shook like a leaf.

Steve just kept his mouth shut as he rubbed and soothed her hand in his as she squeezed his hand so hard he swore it was going to bruise. Another sob escaped Arianna as she took a shaky breath before pushing hard again.

The process continued for another almost hour, Arianna alternating between swearing to kill Steve and screaming bloody murder. Steve just took it all as he held her hands and soothed her as best as he could while the doctor added professional encouragement along the way.

"That's great, we can see the baby's head." The doctor encouraged. "You're doing wonderfully, Mrs. Rogers."

"F*ck you!" Arianna gasped, and Steve grimaced at last.

He'd never heard Arianna swear as much as she had in the past two hours, even when she'd had to endure morning sickness, and he doubted he'd hear it again… unless _this_ happened again.

It was as he was thinking this that Arianna gripped his hand and wailed: "I'm going to kill you for this! Never again!"

"Push, Mrs. Rogers, we see the crown." The doctor called, and Steve soothed: "Breathe, Ria, it's almost over now, really. You can do this."

"God!" She sobbed, but she did as he said.

Steve had to admit, he took a small bit of pride in the fact that despite all her insults and swearing at him, she still listened to what he told her to do. Arianna pushed once more, and Steve glanced down as the doctor called happily: "We see his face, you're doing great, Mrs. Rogers."

Arianna gasped, still shaking but she finally stopped yelling at Steve. She still squealed and cried through the rest, but knowing that the baby was near and the end in sight kept her motivated enough to keep going. And her vice-like grip never released Steve's hands from hers while he let her use his hold to keep herself grounded.

The room was finally filled with an infant's cries, and Arianna collapsed back on the bed while Steve stared in wonder as the doctor cooed: "Aw, look at the little man!"

She held up the slightly bloodied baby as the nurses quickly and effectively cleaned him off and kept him warm with towels. Arianna cried while Steve could only stare as the doctor gently placed their newborn son on Arianna's bare stomach. Steve crouched to stare at his son as the baby calmed down slightly upon contact, though he was still crying as Arianna slowly lifted her head.

"Oh, my God." Arianna whispered, and Steve smiled at her as with tear-filled eyes.

"He's beautiful." Arianna sighed as she brushed a shaking hand over the baby's head, and Steve nodded as he answered: "As beautiful as you."

"Shut up." Arianna chuckled a little, her voice cracking slightly from all her previous screaming, as she bent to kiss and cuddle their son while Steve kissed her temple.

"Mr. Rogers." The doctor murmured and he glanced over questioningly.

The doctor held up the placenta, still attached, and a nurse held up a pair of scissors as the doctor asked: "Would you like to do the honors?"

Steve nodded, though he was still a little shaky himself, but his hands were steady as he took the scissors and deftly cut through the line that had kept his son alive while still inside his wife. Arianna sobbed a little in happiness as she watched, still cuddling their son.

Steve moved back to her head, kissing her tear-stained cheeks as he gently brushed her sweat-soaked hair back while he watched his son in Arianna's arms.

The rest of the process went quickly, with the doctor easily removing the placenta from Arianna and checking that both mother and child were healthy. The doctor then had the sense to remove herself and the nurses, letting the small family have their moment after reminding and coaching Arianna on how to breastfeed the baby.

Thankfully, the little baby seemed eager to feed as he latched on quickly, and Steve watched in silent awe as they were left alone for the moment.

"Little Phil." Arianna murmured as she held their son close, and Steve smiled.

"Philip James Rogers." He tested, and Arianna laughed a little as she noted: "You know, Phil would've died of happiness to hear you say that."

Steve chuckled with her before they lapsed into another brief silence as they both stared at their son.

"Sorry I yelled all those things at you." Arianna murmured as she, too, watched their son with fascination and wonder lighting up her eyes. Steve just chuckled around his tight throat, shaking his head.

"Thank you for going through all that." He answered, and Arianna smiled as she glanced briefly at him before staring back down at their son.

She pressed another kiss to him, which required a little maneuvering that he apparently disliked. The baby gurgled unhappily before latching back onto her breast and suckling, causing both parents to laugh a little.

"Temper like his mother." Steve teased and Arianna laughed back: "Stubborn like his old man."

Steve chuckled, though he became pensive towards the end. Arianna noticed it and she admitted: "I know – I feel weird too, knowing that I'm really, actually a mother now."

"I didn't think it'd ever happen." Steve sighed contently. "Even after you told me you were pregnant, it didn't strike me as it strikes me now…"

"Mhm." Arianna hummed in agreement before she also sighed contently.

The doctor returned shortly, checking on the baby and on Arianna once more, and the exhaustion finally hit Arianna. She sighed, her eyes drooping as she called: "Steve?"

"Hm?" He asked as he glanced at her, and he too noted how tired she seemed. "What is it, babe?"

"I love you." She murmured, and he smiled.

"I love you, too, Ria." He murmured back, kissing her temple again as she sighed before she fell asleep.

The doctor silently held up the baby, bundled up in a blue blanket, and Steve nodded gratefully as he held his son properly for the first time. The doctor left them once more after some further whispered instructions, and Steve stood rocking his son as he watched over his sleeping wife.

The doctor explained that Arianna wouldn't be out long, so he waited beside her patiently though the others would probably be worried about now. But Steve would go call them soon, so until then he allowed himself to relax just slightly and enjoy the quiet moment with his son and Arianna, until she woke back up.


	13. Chapter 13: Happy Birthday, Steve

*A/N In honor of 4th of July, also known as our favourite Captain's birthday :)

 _July 4, 2014_

Steve woke up to find the right side of the bed cold, making him tense reflexively.

He relaxed almost instantly however, as he smelt the pancakes and heard the familiar soft clattering in the kitchen. Steve stretched briefly as he slipped out of their bed, pushing open the partially closed bedroom door to walk out into the living area.

He spotted his girlfriend instantly by the stove, humming lightly as she flipped another pancake onto a plate already stacked high with the golden-coloured treat.

Arianna glanced back as she felt the familiar presence by the doorway, and she smiled.

"Morning, sleepy." She teased as she poured another spoonful of batter into the frying pan.

Steve grinned at her, moving into the kitchen to come towards her as he greeted: "Morning, babe."

He kissed her cheek, reaching out an arm to hug her as she smiled widely at him. Arianna reached up on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek as well before she turned back to the sizzling pan.

"You know, you don't have to do this every year." Steve commented as he nodded at the large plate.

Arianna smiled, shrugging as she answered easily: "I know, but I want to. And seeing as you spoil me every year on my birthday," she nudged him as he grinned, "it's only natural I return the favour."

"Well, I'm not complaining about it." Steve commented lightly as he slyly wrapped his arms around Arianna's waist. "But I also wouldn't mind just waking up with you like any other, regular day."

Arianna laughed at that, turning her head slightly to look up at her boyfriend with eyes alight with amusement and warm with love.

"You mean when _you_ wake up _beside_ me, not with me." She teased. "No other sane person would get up at 5am every day. Except maybe Sam."

Steve laughed, smiling down at her when she grinned up at him. His eyes sparkled as he bent his head, leaning down to press a soft kiss on her. Arianna smiled into the kiss, answering it as she pressed back onto the Captain slightly. But when Steve swiped his tongue across her bottom lip, trying to deepen the kiss, she broke away, turning away as he tried to follow her.

"The pancakes are going to burn." She scolded teasingly, giggling as Steve contented himself with kissing along her neck instead.

"Let them." He answered dismissively as he kissed behind her ear and Arianna laughed at him.

Shaking her head, she pushed him slightly with her shoulder, scolding lightly: "Steve!"

"Fine." He sighed, pretending to be hurt by her rejection, but it didn't work as he failed to keep the grin off his face and she laughed at him again. Steve chuckled back at her as he let go of her to reach up to the kitchen cabinets, grabbing two mugs as Arianna flipped the last of the pancakes onto the plate.

She grabbed the syrup, whipped cream, and the chopped fruit she'd prepared, covering the pancakes with them as the finishing touch while Steve took the cups, two plates, and the coffee pot to the dining table. They set everything quickly, both moving out of habit now, before they settled down for breakfast.

As Steve dug into the pancakes, Arianna sipped on her coffee, watching him fondly.

"Take a picture," Steve joked when he noticed her gaze, "it'll last longer."

"I already have one from last year." Arianna returned as she touched her locket, and Steve laughed, shaking his head in amusement. He remembered that - the first birthday they'd celebrated as an official couple.

"That was nice." Steve admitted as Arianna finally started to dig into the pancakes as well. "Just the two of us having a picnic outside; I'll never get tired of your apple pie."

"Yeah, it was good," Arianna agreed with a laugh, "until Tony crashed in to drag us to his 'Avengers bonding' 4th of July party."

"Well," Steve joked, "I try to forget the traumatizing parts."

Arianna laughed again, making Steve smile at the sound. He leaned over the table to kiss her softly once more, leaning back in his seat with a satisfied grin as she blinked at him in surprise.

"What was that for?" Arianna asked, puzzled, and he answered lightly: "Because I love you."

She raised a brow before a soft smile spread across her face. Leaning forward, Arianna pressed a kiss on Steve once more, whispering softly on his lips: "I love you, too."

Steve smiled, kissing her one more time before she leant back in her seat once more.

"Come on." She smiled. "If you want to enjoy that 'alone time', we need to get going. Otherwise we won't have time before the party tonight."

"Why does Tony need to throw a party every year?" Steve sighed, and Arianna joked: "To torture you."

"I knew it." Steve joked back, making Arianna laugh again.

"Alright," he sighed as he placed his fork down on the now-empty plate (they really needed to learn to eat slower) and started to pile the dishes up, "let's get started."

"Oh, no you don't, mister." Arianna chuckled as she took the dishes away before he could pick them up. "Today, _I_ get to spoil _you._ "

"You know you don't have to, right?" He almost whined. "I already love you, even without you trying to spoil me."

"I know." She laughed back at him as she walked off towards the kitchen, carrying the dirty dishes. "This is me trying to make myself feel better about abusing you on the other 364 days of the year."

"I thought you were an advocate for gender equality?" He shot back as he followed her almost like a lost puppy towards the sink. "I'm doing my part in the household chores - isn't that the idea?"

"Yes, Steve," she chuckled as she turned to look up at him with eyes sparkling with amusement, "but the key word there is 'equality'. You doing the dishes _every_ day isn't equality."

"You do the washing." He tried, and she pointed out: "You do your own washing though."

"You do most of the cooking." He smiled, and she laughed: "But cooking is actually fun; washing dishes isn't."

"It is." He countered. "For me, cooking is the bigger chore."

"Alright, I give up." Arianna laughed, shaking her head. "You win."

Steve grinned, before leaning down to give her another kiss and making her giggle. She nudged him with her shoulder again, trying to get him to stop as he pressed kisses on her face, and she reprimanded with a laugh: "Steve!"

"That is my name." He joked, and she narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Don't get clever with me, mister." She teased as she pulled her head back in an attempt to desist his kisses.

He simply followed her, continuing to kiss her until she gave in with a laugh, smiling with him as Steve grinned when she gave in.

"Happy birthday, Steve." Arianna told him sincerely, and Steve smiled as he answered back: "Thanks for being here to celebrate it with me, Ria."

* * *

 _July 4, 2016_

Steve sat staring at his one of the few photos Arianna had kept on the quinjet, and therefore one of the few they now had as they stayed in hiding.

It was the photograph of his 30th birthday, back before things had gotten complicated between the Avengers. The photo – taken by Pepper – had been taken at Tony's 4th of July/Steve's birthday bash, and showed the team and only the team, before the first real wave of changes had happened.

In the middle was Steve as the 'birthday boy', smiling widely behind his cake with Tony as the billionaire stood with his arm around Steve's shoulder. Beside Tony was Rhodey, and then Banner, the scientist looking a little awkward as usual but still smiling for the camera.

Rhodey of course was smiling as usual, while Sam stood on Banner's other side, laughing raucously at something – Steve forgot what. But Thor was laughing with Sam on the Falcon's other side, the God of Thunder having made it down for Steve's birthday.

On Steve's other side was Arianna, slim and as beautiful as she always was in Steve's eyes. She, too, was laughing, her hazel eyes sparkling even in the photograph as she looked towards Steve and Tony fondly.

Natasha stood beside Arianna, her own red mane thrown back as she laughed with her 'sister'. Clint stood slightly behind the two women, also grinning widely as he enjoyed the festivities with his two 'girls' and his friends.

Of course, the picture was also taken before the rest of the Avengers knew Clint had a family hidden on a farm in the middle of nowhere, so to Steve it had always felt like Clint was happy with the only family he had in his DELTA team, and the Avengers. Not that it changed now that he knew Clint's secret, but there was always something more family-like in this photograph than in the ones taken after they all knew Clint's secret.

Steve sighed as he brushed his thumb over the photograph.

So much had happened since Steve's 30th two years prior – not even including Clint's secret.

Of course, there were the others who had joined later – like Wanda, and Vision; and Scott Lang, and even T'Challa. Steve felt another small pang as he remembered Pietro as well. New teammates, and people Steve felt he could trust and count on.

Then there were the personal changes.

First of all, Steve was now proud to say he was the husband, not boyfriend, of Arianna Hart Rogers. Secondly, Steve was proud to say he would be a father in about a month, now that Arianna was safely in her third trimester and almost through with her pregnancy. It was something Steve had always longed for, and a part of him still couldn't believe he was about to be a _dad_. That wasn't to say he wasn't ready; it was just that it still felt so much like a dream.

However, not all the changes were good either.

He'd lost his best friend in Tony, something both he and Arianna still struggled to come to terms with. Of course, she had it tougher than him considering she'd been closer to the self-proclaimed billionaire philanthropist for longer than Steve had, but the hurt was still raw for Steve as well.

He wasn't sure he'd ever forget the look in Tony's eyes when Steve had smashed the older man's arc reactor – the look of utter betrayal and _pain_.

And it wasn't just Tony either; it had felt like Steve had been sawing his own heart open when the Avengers team had split the way it had. The only thing that had got him through was knowing he had been right in chasing Zemo; that, and getting Bucky back.

But even if not all had been lost, too much had been. Delta had been torn apart and now Natasha now in the wind with no contact; Rhodey was recovering from the crash that had paralyzed his entire lower half of his body; Vision and Wanda's friendship was shattered, though Steve hoped that there was still time for them to pick up the pieces; and Steve wasn't even going to begin on the subject of Tony bringing a _kid_ into the fight.

Not that the kid didn't have heart – because he did – nor was he lacking any talent; but he shouldn't have been brought in the way he had. He should have been there to join the Avengers in defending the Earth, not when they were fighting against _each other_ …

Steve broke out of his thoughts as the familiar smell of baking apples hit his senses.

Smiling slightly, Steve put the photograph down on the bedside table before he left the bedroom, moving to stand in the doorway as he watched Arianna hum softly while she drained some pasta that she'd just finished cooking.

"If you're not busy, can you reach the plates for me, babe?" Arianna called, and Steve chucked.

"You heard me, huh?" He asked lightly as he moved to get the plates for Arianna while she stirred the pasta she'd drained into the pan with the sauce she was making.

"Well, the apple pie's starting to smell really good – I figured that would draw you out." Arianna answered lightly.

"You know me too well." Steve chuckled, as he set the plates down for her.

Arianna glanced at him briefly before looking back at the pasta.

"I miss them, too." She said softly, and Steve nodded. He should have known she'd know what he'd been thinking about – heck, Arianna probably had been thinking about the same thing anyway.

"I remember how I used to think it a pain that Tony would drag us out to his big, fancy parties." Steve murmured. "But now that it's gone…"

"You miss it." Arianna finished for him, and Steve nodded.

He took the heavy pan from her, moving the pasta onto the plates in her place while Arianna rubbed her stomach as she watched him. She'd long given up trying to protest what she called his over-worrying; and after seven months of carrying their child, she had to admit she was getting tired and sore easily.

"Well, as they say, sometimes you don't know what you have until it's gone." Arianna sighed. "I also thought Tony was a pain sometimes, but I miss him and the others."

She patted her stomach slightly as she added quietly: "And I can't say it doesn't bother me that our baby won't know Uncle Tony and Aunt Nat, and the others – at least for a while."

Steve nodded as he agreed: "Yeah. Who'd have thought I'd actually regret not having Tony Stark around my son or daughter, potentially placing them in life-threatening situations while he did experiments around them."

Arianna smiled slightly, a hint of wistfulness in her expression as she murmured: "Yeah. And Nat trying to teach them to defend themselves before they could even walk."

"I'm guessing she tried that with Clint's kids?" Steve asked, and Arianna chuckled: "Only with Cooper apparently. She mean it as a joke… sort of."

Steve chuckled as well, before he drew Arianna in close into his embrace, pressing a kiss on her. She answered it softly, before she pulled back as she smiled up at him.

"Come on – baby's hungry." She admitted, patting her stomach and making Steve laugh.

"And we can't have that." He said as he let her go, reaching to grab the plates of pasta while the apple pie continued to bake in the oven.

"Steve?" Arianna added, and he answered: "Hm?"

"Just for the record – I'm still really happy you're still with me right now." She informed him, and Steve turned to her in surprise before a smile appeared on his face.

"Me too." He answered. "It doesn't matter how much I miss the others; I'd give it all up if the alternative was losing you, Ria."

Arianna smiled, before leaning in to kiss him again quickly as they made their way into the dining room to enjoy a quiet, peaceful family dinner.

"Oh, and Steve?" Arianna added as they walked, and Steve hummed: "Hm?"

"Happy birthday."

*A/N I know, I haven't updated in a while! I've just been busy with other things, but couldn't resist doing one for Cap's birthday. Hope you all enjoyed it although it got a bit unintentionally morose near the end.


End file.
